


Masked Heroes

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders & Friends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Bullying, Car Accidents, Detectives, Flashbacks, Hero Complex, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Patton and Roman are Heroes, Police, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Superpowers, Villain Character Death, Villains, Virgil and Deceit are villains, Virgil-centric, Warning: Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: Virgil leaned back in his seat, staring at the ceiling. Its funny, funny how stories always show the Heroes winning.He looks at his nails. Well this time, they will win, no matter what. The villains I mean, this time its their turn to rise. "And I'll be their leader." Virgil mumbled, slipping his mask on.





	1. Revenge Party

_"Loser!" A slap. "Freak!" A punch. "Circus act!" A kick._

_Virgil doubled over and coughed as the kids around him harassed him and threw insults at him._

_"You're so weird! Why not transfer to a different middle school?" One of the kids snarled._

_"Yeah, one for freak shows!" Another laughed and the group of kids walked away laughing, leaving the poor 12 year old coughing up blood and holding his side in pain._

_A small glasses wearing boy slowly walked over. "I'm sorry Virgil..." He said quietly. Virgil gave a sickly grin and waved his hand about._

_"Don't worry Logan, its not like its your fault I look like this," The young boy gestured at the purple mask like shape around his face. "I am kinda freak show like this." He said and tried to laugh it off but coughed instead._

_"No I meant, I apologize for not offering my assistance. I could have gotten one of the teachers or told them to quit picking on you." Logan said and looked down ashamed._

_Virgil just grinned again, holding his hand out. "You can assist me by bringing me to the nurses office." Virgil said and Logan nodded, helping Virgil up._

_As the two walked to the nurse, the passed a window, where Virgil caught a glimpse of himself and sighed._

_Virgil had been born with a very weird effect. There was a light purple blob across his eyes that faded in the corners to darker purple. Almost like a permant mask. For all his life he had gotten picked on for it, and for all his life he had hated that stupid mark._

_Virgil remembers the first day of kindergarten. He had stood up and told the class his name and the moment he did a kid yelled out "Hey the freak has a freak name too!"_

_He had ran out of the classroom in tears but.... Logan had found him. And they've been friends since._

_Logan tugged Virgil past the window. "I don't care what those losers say, you look like a superhero." Logan said and offered a half smile to Virgil._

Virgil rolled his eyes as he looked at the ceiling. _a superhero huh. How pissed would he be if he could see me now?_ Virgil thought to himself as he watched the Snake Charmer ran his knife through his next victim.

"Stitches, clean this up for me." The other man ordered and Virgil rolled his eyes, making sure his mask was on before he stepped out into the light.

"Do you think Mr. Hero will take the bait?" Virgil asked the yellow masked man. He shrugged. "Depends, let's hope he's as stupid as we remember."

"Villain! Halt under my power!" A voice boomed from above and Virgil snickered as he picked up the woman's dead body. "Look at ol' Mr reliable. He's just as stupid as we remember."

A red masked man with a white cape jumped down from the top of a building, a blue masked man following.

"Put the woman down!" He yelled. "Hey now Romano, we're just taking this lovely lady home! She wasn't feeling well." Virgil said, hoping he wouldn't see the blood seeping onto his sweatshirt from the girls dead body.

"For the last time its just Roman!" The hero whined and took a step forward. "And gimme the lady." Roman said. Virgil looked at his leader, who shrugged.

"You heard him Stitches, give him the lady." The Snake Charmer said and Virgil looked up briefly before tossing the dead body at Roman and grabbing the almost hidden ladder as a helicopter took off, taking Deceit and Virgil away.

"LATER FUCKERS!" Virgil yelled and flipped the two off.

~~

_Logan was shoved into a locker and a bratty looking kid moved close to him. "Geez, as if you weren't already an absolute loser, you had go be friends with the freak." One kid teased._

_"At least the freak show can be cool sometimes, like that time he accidently set his homework on fire. You're too busy with a stitch up your ass to be cool." Another snarled._

_One kid lunched Logan in the gut and he vomited. "Oh ew!" A girl nearby shrieked. "Four eyes that's grossss!" She squealed and ran away._

_"See, even when we punch him he's cool and coughs blood, not gross and vomits." The leader kicked Logan, making the glasses wearing boy fall._

_"Why dont you do us a favor and off yourself? That way we don't have to suffer with your existence."_

~~

Virgil climbed the ladder into the helicopter and took off his mask as he sat down. Deceit took off his and grinned, the snake ish side of his face seeming more evil. "Point 81 for the freaks!" Deceit cheered and Virgil rolled his eyes.

"What's that compared to? Point 297 for the Heroes?" Virgil asked and Deceit rolled his eyes. "Nooo, point 295 for the heroes. They're not that high up." Virgil rolled his eyes again but smirked as he leaned back.

"So, how's your revenge meter up in there?" Deceit asked and poked the side of Virgil's head. "Well, until both heroes are dead and I can personally make those who tortured me suffer, its in the 'try harder' zone." Virgil replied.

"Well look on the bright side. That woman I just killed? Was Mark's fiancé. So we're slowly making them suffer." Deceit said and Virgil grinned.

"Well, what about you? How's the old, taking over the world meter going?" Virgil asked. Deceit smiled. "Well once this town is under my control, everywhere else will be so much easier. This is the only town as of to my knowledge that has heroes. We kill them, we make those who wronged you suffer, we rule the world. Its like a checklist."

Virgil hummed in acknowledgement. "Do you..." Virgil paused. "Do you think its what he would have wanted?" Virgil asked and Deceit looked at him.

"Honestly?" A nod. "No,... I really don't think he would. But if the situation was switched, most definitely." "Good, that's all I needed to hear."

~~~~

_"Mrs. Croft you'll need to slow down." Virgil heard his moth er on the phone from the kitchen. Virgil got up off the couch and entered, seeing his mother panicked._

_"He what?!" Virgil's mother cried out and Virgil jumped back at her outburst, knocking over the paper towel stand and making her turn._

_She had tears in her eyes and moved forward, hugging Virgil._

_"I know, I know, can-please inform Virgil.... He should hear it from you." Virgil's mother shoved the phone into his hands and left in tears._

_Confused, Virgil put the phone up to his ear. "Hello ma'am?" He greeted quietly._

_Mrs. Croft sobbed on the other side. "You're always so polite aren't you?" She sobbed out. "Virgil honey, was Logan getting bullied at school?" She asked in a small voice._

_Virgil bit his lip. "It was my fault he was getting bullied...." Virgil started. "Ye-yeah he is. Every time I try to stop them though they just turn in me. I'm sorry I can't do more but I've told teachers." Virgil tried to help._

_"Why didn't you tell me though?" She sobbed and Virgil really didn't understand why. "I'm sorry, he told me not to." Mrs. Croft sobbed harder at that._

_"Ma'am are you okay? Should I call back later?" Virgil asked. "No, honey I should tell you this now, but just know, it was not your fault." Mrs. Croft started and she inhaled deeply._

_"Logan jumped off the Stoker Bridge last night. He's dead."_

~~

Roman shuddered at the thought of the dead woman as he showered. "WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT?!" Roman cried out through the curtain.

"I-i dont know.... Because they're horrible people?" Patton offered as he washed his face.

Both of them had been too horrified when Stitches had thrown the girl to react. When hey had seen she was dead they had both freaked out and then prayed for her before leaving the scene.

They had almost been trapped. Patton guess that Stitches and Snake's plan had been for them to get caught with the dead body and be framed, but luckily they had reacted in enough time.

"I know but like, why her? What if she had a family? Or kids? Or a job? Or a lover?" Roman wailed as he showered. Patton shrugged and shuddered.

"They're evil. The sooner we catch them the easier it will be to stop this horridness." Patton stated.

Roman suddenly opened the shower curtain, not giving Patton time to cover his eyes as he pointed at him. "You're right! We need to make a plan. You're my sidekick, what do you suggest we do?" Roman asked.

Patton covered his eyes. "First I suggest you put on some clothes."


	2. Nightmare on Jump street Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villains can fa in love,..... Just its not that easy
> 
> Oh yeah, also Virgil's cover almost gets blown.

Virgil leaned back in the chair and looked at his nails. "What's the plan again?" He asked Deceit, who rolled his eyes and sighed as Virgil kicked his feet onto the desk.

"We're gonna take out Jared's family." Deceit said again and Virgil raised an eyebrow as he picked at his black nail polish. "That was the guy that picked don't you, right?" Virgil asked.

"That was the guy who ruined my life, yes." Deceit restated. "Anyway, according to our sources," "I'm the sources, hi!" A sunglasses wearing man said, suddenly entering the room.

Virgil looked at Deceit then at the man. "Who are you?" He asked and Deceit grinned. "This is Remy. He's like my other sidekick." Deceit introduced.

"Ohhh, this is Virgil?" Remy asked and turned to Virgil with an outstretched hand. "I've heard lots about you." Remy said and Virgil eyes Deceit suspiciously before shaking Remy's hand.

"Deceit how many times have I said to stop calling me your sidekick?" Virgil asked. "Well that's what you are, deal." Deceit said.

"Anyway, according to Remy, Jared is on a vacation with his husband. His family lives in a huge mansion on Jumpstreet Road. We can break into their basement while they're all gone, place bombs and set a timer. We leave the scene, it blows up once they're all home, and bam! Jared's life is ruined! Then we'll take out his husband." Deceit plotted.

Virgil nodded. "Okay but.... Do we really need to kill his boyfriend? At least with the family they also teased you but his husband is innocent." Virgil said and Deceit rolled his eyes. "Its the only way to make Jared pay. I lost..... I lost someone close to me because of him, he deserves this." Deceit said and pounded his fist on the desk.

Virgil thought of Logan and frowned. "Fine," Virgil said, biting his thumb. "We'll take out the husband." Deceit grinned "Well I'm the leader so it was never up for debate but good to know you're on board!"

~~~

Roman brushed his hair back as he straightened his button up. "I can't believe I got shot down again!" Roman whined as he turned around. Patton looked away from the T.V. and at Roman.

"Well what do you expect? You refused to keep your identity as a hero a secret. All the villains know who you are, so if you were to start working somewhere, a villain, like Snake Charmer, could use any of the workers against you. Or attack them. Companies don't want that, obvi!" Patton said and shut off the T.V., which had been playing Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil.

Roman pouted. "But its no fun keeping my identity a secret! Everyone should know that it is I who saves them!" Roman said and Patton laughed. "And that's why no one wants to hire you! You should've kept your identity a secret like I did!" Patton said.

"If I didn't, who knows what would've happened to the daycare!" Patton said distantly as Roman grabbed his phone and shoes.

"Whatever. I'll see you when I get back, I'm going to an interview. Hopefully they take me." Roman said and Patton waved as he turned the T.V. back on.

~~

The moment the clock on his phone hit 10:14 pm, Virgil was being shoved into a van.

"Deceit what the fuck?!" Virgil asked and Deceit rolled his eyes as he jumped in, Remus following in after and Remy driving.

"The plan, remember? Jericho set up cameras outside their house and was tracking to see when there was a moment they were all gone and that's now but we don't know for how long! All we know is they're having a breakfast tomorrow morning at 12 so that's when the bomb timers have been set." Deceit explained as Remy drove quickly down the road, driving just at the speed they needed so they wouldn't get pulled over.

Virgil bit his lip, a little uneasy about the plan. Sure they had picked on someone for being ordinary but.... They were still people. They had lives! And killing them wouldn't just upset Jared but any friends they had, or other family....

Was this really right?

Virgil had no time to think ad the van door opened and Deceit and Remus jumped out.

"What if we shoved a bomb up Jared's butt? Would that make his life horrible?" Remus asked as they grabbed the black bags full of bombs and ran into the garage, which Deceit unlocked.

"I think that would make anyone's life horrible, Re." Virgil said as he followed the others.

"But that's not the kind of ruining we're doing. Masks on everyone, just in case there's cameras." Remy said and everyone pulled out their masks.

Virgil grinned once he was covered and followed the others.

~~~~

_Logan laid on the floor looking at the ceiling in the dark as Virgil played on his phone in his bed._

_Biting his lip he looked over at his best friend slowly before closing his eyes._

_"Virgil, I'm gay." Logan blurted out and the emo tween dropped his phone on his face at the sudden declaration._

_"Wai-what... Really?" Virgil asked, sitting up and looking over the edge at his best friend._

_Logan looked at the ceiling again and nodded. "Ye-yes.... I think I have known for some time now but... I didn't want to believe it I guess. But yes, I am a homosexual." Logan said and Virgil suddenly slid off his bed and sat next to Logan._

_"Dude me too." Virgil said and this time Logan sat up. "For real?" He asked and Virgil nodded._

_"Hah, what a turn out right?" Virgil joked and Logan smiled. "So, how'd you figure it out, nerd?" Virgil asked after a moment and Logan flushed, looking at the ground._

_"Uh.... We-well I kinda... Maybe its cause I realized that i-" Logan paused and inhaled._

_"I have realized that I had gained feelings for you." Logan mumbled. Virgil smiled and tapped Logan on the head, as the other had looked down before._

_"Huh, funny story, me too." Virgil said and Logan looked up in the dark room to see that Virgil was a lot closer than he remembered._

_"Hey, Logan.... Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Virgil asked._

_"Virgil I-"_

~~~

Roman came into the house groaning. "Lemme guess. They're worried about danger to the company?" Patton said, turning to Roman.

Roman nodded as he flopped onto the couch.

"I don't get ittttt! I need a job! Superheroing isn't exactly a paying job and I hate just leaving you to pay for everything!" Roman whined and Patton giggled, smiling a freckled smile.

"Kiddo, don't worry about me! I have plenty of money in my savings and I still have a job." Patton said and ruffled Roman's hair.

Roman looked up and glared. "But I need money...." Roman pouted.

Patton shrugged. "Well, let's not focus on the bad, let's focus on the good. Yesterday you made your 200th save! I think that calls for a celebration." Patton claimed and Roman smiled.

"Yeah! Let's have a party! We'll make cake too! And we can have like a cheese and cracker platter! And we can invite Thomas. He is our Hero Agent anyway." Roman said and Patton smiled.

"See! I'll go out and buy stuff later." Patton said and Roman pouted again as he grabbed a bag of marshmallows off the coffee table.

"In the mean time I'll just drown my sorrows in food."

~~

Once they had finished planting the bombs, they ran out as fast as possible, getting into the van. Virgil sat in the passenger seat this time as Remus and Deceit sat in the back.

"Whoo! They are in for a surprise tomorrow!" Remus whooped as they drove away. Virgil continued to chip his nail polish in silent as Deceit explained the plan for killing the husband now.

"Girl, stop doing that you're ruining the aesthetic." Remy said and took one hand off the steering wheel to grab Virgil's hand that had been ruing his nail polish.

"Why so silent?" Remy asked as Deceit and Remus chattered in the back.

Virgil shrugged and tried to pull his hand away from Remy, but the sunglasses wearing man wouldn't let him, keeping his hand locked in his.

"I dunno, just... Remembering _Him_ I guess." Virgil mumbled and Remy nodded. "Yeah, I understand...." Remy smiled softly.

"If anything happened to Emile... I don't know what I'd do." Remy said. "But I know I can't even compare myself to you, I still have everyone I love.... You're an orphan who lost his best friend." Remy said and Virgil frowned.

Of course Deceit would tell a stranger his life story.

"And, of course getting rejected a week right before he killed himself too." Remy added and Virgil tried to pull his hand away again. It didn't work.

"Honey you have all kinds of things I can't relate too. But I get it. We all have our reasons for doing what we do. Except Remus..." Remy said and looked in the back briefly as they came to a stoplight.

"I do it for adventure!" Remus called from the back and Virgil rolled his eyes.

"Well then new guy. Why did you follow this life?" Virgil asked and Remy frowned a bit. "Uh well, I did it for the money. Easier to rob banks then to work, am I right?" Virgil shrugged.

"I guess, but is that all?" Virgil asked and Remy nodded. "If Emile ever found out the kind of life I lived, I think wed have a divorce on our hands." Remy admitted and suddenly pumped the brakes with wide eyes.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL!" Deceit yelled and pushed his way to the front to see why Remy stopped.

Virgil looked up to see a freckled man with a bag of groceries on the ground. Remy just hit someone, holy shit

"Are you okay?" Remy asked out the window panicked and the freckled man nodded as he picked up his groceries. The only problem was he kept dropping them.

Virgil bit his lip and took of his sweatshirt and mask, ducking his face down to hide his mark and jumped out of the car.

"Virgil what are you-" Virgil shut the door, tuning Deceit out as he helped the freckled man with his groceries.

"Ohmigosh, thank you sir, but you didn't have to!" The other man said and Virgil shrugged, not looking up. "I can help you carry them to your house if you need me to." He offered.

"What is he doing? He's gonna get caught!" Remus whispered to Remy. "Any second that guy will see his mark." Remy added.

"You're so kind! I wish more people like you existed in the world!" The other man said. _No you don't_ Virgil thought as the curly haired man started to show him the way to his house.

"I hope I'm not ruining any kind of schedule you had!" The guy said and Virgil shook his head a bit. "No its fine, I wasn't doing anything good." He replied.

"I'm Patton by the way! Patton Penning!" The other guy introduced as they walked. Virgil nodded. "I'm Virgil. Virgil Sanders."

The two walked until they got to a door and Patton used his hand holding his fallen groceries to open the door.

"Thank you so much for helping me out!" Patton said and Virgil nodded, stepping into the kit up house, scared it would make himself more recognizable but Patton didn't say anything.

"What were you doing buying groceries at 10 in the night may I ask?" Virgil said, setting down a bag and box on the counter and looking at the floor.

"Oh, my roommate had a job interview today but it didn't go so well so he kinda binged on everything. Also I'm having a elebration for him tomorrow!" Patton said.

"What kind of celebration?" Virgil asked, looking at the box of crackers. "A celebration for-" Patton suddenly stopped. "Uh, for, uh, cause..." Patton bit his lip and looked at Virgil.

"I think you have something on your face." Patton said, changing the subject and Virgil's eyes widened as he held his hand up in front of his eyes.

"Wh- uh, not its probably just the lighting or something." Virgil said but Patton was in front of him suddenly. "Hey, I know we just met but you can trust me okay?" Patton said, "besides, I totally just saw something on your face, its purple." Patton stated and Virgil leaned away from Patton.

"No it's-" suddenly Patton grabbed the hand blocking his face and Virgil jumped to the contact as his hand was pulled away.

Virgil bit his lip and closed his eyes as he waited for the harsh comments and laughter.

"Oh that's cool!" Patton said and Virgil's eyes popped open. "What?" He asked and Patton pointed at the mark.

"That's cool! Were you born with that?" He asked and Virgil took a step back. "Uh... Yeah?" Virgil mumbled, not used to anyone asking about it, just mostly people making fun of it.

Patton smiled even brighter. "That's so cool! I would love to be born with something so unique and awesome!" Patton said and Virgil frowned.

"No, no you wouldn't." He mumbled darkly and Patton lifted an eyebrow. "Why not? It looks awesome! Like a superhero mask!" Patton said and Virgil's eyes widened at the comment and he stumbled backwards.

"I- its not its just-" Virgil felt tears well up a bit in his eyes. Logan used to call it a superhero mask too.....

"Omigosh! I'm sorry! Did I say something wrong! I didn't mean to I just thought it was cool! I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable!" Patton said and Virgil looked at him.

He's sorry? For making Virgil uncomfortable? Its normally Virg getting forced to apologize for making others uncomfortable.

"Hey what's all the noise out here?" A voice called from the back, sleepily and a figure emerged from the hallway.

"Roman no go bac-" Patton said panicked but it was too late, Virgil had already seen Roman.

"Yo-youre the superhero." Virgil said and he suddenly felt his fight or flight senses kick into overdrive.

"Wai-wait if he's Roman then that means yo-youre Ic-" Patton covered Virgil's mouth with an apologetic look. "Im sorry, the neighbors may over hear." Patton said quitely. "And uh.... Yes. I'm Ice Breaker." Patron said.

"Pat you didn't tell me you had a guest!" Roman yelled and Virgil pulled away from Patton.

_what if they figured out who he was? They could kill him! They fight up close all the time and all he wears is a mask and hood, it can't be that hard to recognize him_!

"I didn't think you'd come out! I thought you were asleep!" Patton panicked and Virgil started picking at his nail polish again.

"Well what do we do now what if he tells people!" Roman yelled and Virgil looked up.

"I-I won't tell anyone I promise." Virgil stammered out. He would say anything if it meant he could leave soon.

Roman turned and glared at him. "I don't know that! I don't eve-whats on your face?" Roman asked suddenly and Virgil panicked again.

"Roman! Leave him alone!" Patton scolded and Roman held his hands up. "I'm just asking! It looks weird!" Roman said and Virgil frowned.

Of course. Even a superhero thinks he looks weird. Just another reason to dispose of them.

"Roman Miguel Prince!" Patton yelled. "That was rude! Apologize!" Roman rolled his eyes.

"Sorry for expressing my opinion." Roman said and Patton hit the back of his head. "What?! All I wanted to know is if that's lime a birthmark or something!" Roman said in defense.

"I was born with it." Virgil mumbled, slowly making his way to the door.

"So is it like a defect?" Roman asked and Patton hit him again. "What!?" Roman shrieked and suddenly Virgil opened the front door and bolted.

The longer he stayed there and the more questions he asked the sooner they'd figure out who he was.

He could hear them yelling at him but he was already hidden in the shadows by the time they walked outside.

~~~

Deceit rolled his eyes as he watched Remy pace back and forth. Deceit spun around in Virgil's desk chair.

"He hasn't come back yet what if he got caught? And arrested? What if he's in jail right now?" Remy ranted and Deceit shot him with a rubber band off of Virgil's desk.

"Calm down. If he got arrested it'll be on the news and we'll break him out. Its not that big of a deal anyway." Deceit said casually and started flipping through the papers on Virgil's desk boredly.

"Not that big of a deal? He's a villain! He could get killed by a hero or something Dee!" Remy panicked and Deceit frowned.

"Why are you so worked up about this anyway? You just met the guy. Its not like you're in love with him or anything." Deceit joked and was met with silence.

Deceit looked up to see Remy hiding his face. "HOLY SHIT YOURE IN LOVE WITH HIM!" Deceit screeched, and Remy shook his head.

"What no! You-its like you just said. I just met h-" "You believe in love at first sight dont you? You seem like the type." Deceit I terrupted and stood up, moving fluidly to Remy, who put his sunglasses down and turned away.

"I.... Do not." Remy said. "You hesitated." Deceit teased. "And since when were we in Frozen?" Remy retorted.

"What about Emile though?" Deceit asked. "I thought you only did this for him." Remy shrugged. "I love him too, its just.... Confusing."

Deceit was gonna continue pushing it until Virgil came running in panicked, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat.

"What happened to you?" Deceit as, putting his hand on his hip and Remy looked concerned.

"Did you get caught?" He asked. Virgil shook his head.

"No! But that guy with the freckles is actually-" Virgil cut himself off. Was he really gonna spill Patton's secret? Tell them where the heroes lived? Their party tomorrow?

"Is actuallyyyyyy?" Deceit repeated. "Actually very helpful!" Virgil said. He wouldn't give away where they lived. But he had still uncovered information he could give.

"Yeah apparently he's a big Roman fan and knows his whole name. Which is Roman Miguel Prince. Use that for.... Whatever." Virgil said and his face was flushed from his exersice of running for his life.

"Okayyyy, Remy get on that. That still doesn't explain why you're like.... That." Deceit said and Remus entered the work space. "You look horrible." He commented and Virgil flipped him off.

"He saw my... Mark and freaked for a second. But he was fine with it.... I just got worried Patton would recognize me." Virgil mumbled.

"Oh you learned his name? You two must've gotten all chummy then." Deceit said and Remy exited the room to do his research immediately.

Deceit just grinned as he waited for Virgil's response. "No not... Not really. He just introduced himself is all." Virgil tucked his hands in his jeans pockets and then his eyes widened.

"Shiiiiiit." Virgil muttered. "What is it?" Deceit asked ask Virgil felt his pockets. "Oh no, I must've dropped my phone when I ran." Virgil mumbled.

"So what? Just steal a new one." Deceit said and continued messing around with Virgil's desk things.

"No I can't! That was the phone with the pictures of _Him_ on them." Virgil whined and Deceit turned. "Oh," was his only response. "I need to get it back somehow." He mumbled.

"Break in?" Deceit suggested. Virgil shook his head. He imagines that a superhero would have a security system of some sort. "No, there's too many people in their area." Virgil said and sighed. "I'll have to go back and ask for it." Virgil decided.

"Tell Remy to go out and buy me concealer so I can go out." Virgil mumbled and sulked out to his bedroom.

"Will do~" Deceit sang as he looked at a picture Virgil had of their next victims. Smiling he ripped the picture in half and tossed it. "Well, Jared's out of the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for next week's update!!


	3. A Divorce???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is stressed and Joan thinks The Snake Charmer is planning something. Meanwhile, there's drama with the lovers

"Hydren Mansion blown up!" Was the next mornings headline.

Roman threw the newspaper in the trash immediately and Patton took it out.

"How could this happen?!" Roman cried out. "I should've been there!" He whined. Patton opened the newspaper with one hand and rubbed Roman's back with the other.

"Hey, there's nothing you could've done. We had no knowledge of it ahead of time and we don't even know who set it." Patton comforted as he read the story written for it.

"But still!" Roman cried. "It says that they suspect the bombs had been placed at night. Neighbors say they witnessed four masked people leaving the house." Patton read.

"I should start doing patrols!" Roman stated and Patton nodded, getting up to get his bagel.

"We could do cycles. That way we don't pass out on the job." Patton supplied and pouted as he took a bite into his bagel

"Sounds good! And what's wrong?" Roman asked upon seeing Patton's face.

"My bagel's cold..." He mumbled and Roman rolled his eyes. 'Gimme." He said and Patton smiled, skipping over and handing him his plate.

Roman snapped his fingers and a small burst of flames came out for a second, toasting the bagel back to warmth. "Thank you Roman!"

~~

"We made the headline!" Deceit sang, dropping a newspaper onto the breakfast table.

"Who made the headline?" Brian asked, leaning over Harley to see. "Us!" Remus sang, getsuring to himself, Deceit, Virgil and Remy.

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Harley asked. "Only if we had gotten caught." Deceit said as Virgil flipped through. 'Yeah, boss, we did." He said and pointed to a paragraph.

"'Four men, one in sunglasses and a jacket, one suspected to be Stitches, a man in a pirate outfit and a caped man.'" Remy read and his eyes widened. "Emile's gonna know that's me when he reads this. I gotta go." Remy left without another word.

Deceit rolled his eyes and pulled out a tube of concealer for Virgil, tossing it at him.

"Remy gave this to me early for you b-t-dubs." Deceit said. "So go get your phone or whatever."

Virgil nodded. "Thank you." He mumbled and got up, running to the bathroom. He needed his phone back, it was the only thing he had left that carried memories of Logan. He doesn't know what he'd do without it.

~~

Remy walked into the house and took off his sunglasses and jacket, setting his keys on a table nearby and walking into the house. The newspaper was open on the table and Remy's stomach dropped.

"Emile? Babe I'm back from my sisters!" Remy sang out and Emile came out with a cup if coffee and a bright smile. Remy relaxed, maybe he hasn't read it yet, or thinks it was someone else.

"How was your sisters?" Emile asked, handing Remy another cup with he took gratefully. "Oh, you know. Same ol' same ol'. We mostly just gossiped and watched movies." Remy said but suddenly his sister rounded the corner and crossed her arms.

"Remy where were you really?" She asked. "Valerie! I didn't think-" "Remaht, please don't lie to me," Emile muttered out, pushing up his glasses and holding out the newspaper.

"I know this was you," Emile bit his lip as he looked at Remy, who looked to the ground. "Hey, we just want some clarification on why, we won't yell. We just need to know." Valerie said and put her hand on her brothers shoulder.

Remy pursed his lips and crossed his arms.

"How do you know it was me? Anyone could've worn sunglasses and a jacket. Maybe they knew it was my 'thing' and wanted to steal it." Remy suggested and Emile sighed. "Fine then. If that's the case where were you yesterday then? If not at your sisters, where?"

Remy rubbed the back of his neck. Does he come clean and tell Emile he was busy blowing up an innocent family,..... Or tell a lie that may end his relationship? Does he lie to spare the good morals conversation or tell the truth to avoid the heartbreak?

Remy tried to hold back tears. "I was at.... Someone else's house." Lie. "I-Emile omigod," Remy started to break down and hugged Emile. "I'm sorry I haven't told you sooner, and I'm sorry I lied to you i-i-"

Remy hoped this would go different. Hoped he could save their relationship even with this lie. Hoped that everything would stay fine.

But if not- he'd still stay with the others. He was being a 'villain' to support his family, Emile, whether or not they wanted his help. So if Emile called off the engagement right now after this lie-

That was fine.

"I'm cheating on you."

~~~

_Logan bit his lip. "Virgil I-"_

_He shook his head. "I can't date you." He mumbled and Virgil tilted his head. "Why not? I like you, you like me. Your parents are fine with it, I know that." Virgil added._

_Logan shook his head and stood, almost knocking his head into Virgil's fan._

_"No, I can't because- because everyone'll make fun of me." Logan tried and Virgil stood too._

_"Everyone already makes fun of us." Virgil pointed out. "Ye-yeah but it'd only get worse!" Logan said exasperated. "Logically speaking it would give them an advantage over us! More bullets to shoot us with!" Logan flopped to the ground and curled up._

_Virgil frowned and moved closer, his arm hovering above Logans shoulders before he softly rested them down._

_"Hey, shhhh, listen. I know we've gone through a lot but. If you really like me, and I like you, don't you think we could give it a shot? Even if we have to hide it?" Virgil tried to reason._

_There was a beat of silence and Virgil sighed, pulling Logan's head up to look at him properly._

_"Hey, tell me to stop if you don't like this," Virgil said, courage suddenly swirling in his chest and Logan bit the inside of his lip before giving the tiniest nod._

_Virgil smiled and moved forward, the teen pressing his lips against the other teens softly._

_Virgil smiled when Logan didn't pull away and continued to kiss the other, placing his hands softly on his shoulders for balance as Logan started to kiss back, hands holding Virgil's waist gently as the two shared a soft and gentle kiss._

_Virgil smiled happily until suddenly Logan shoved him to the side. "I-no, this-i can't. You're- I already planned it. If-if I change my mind it'll go wrong-i-" Logan stood up and jumped out the window onto the small roof outside Virgil's room._

_Virgil shot to his feet as Logan slid down slowly to the ground safely. "Logan wait-" Logan was already too far, running down the street at lightning speed. Virgil frowned and sunk to the floor._

~~~

Thomas sat at his desk, drumming his fingers as he waited for Nate to turn in the police report about the Hydren Mansion explosion.

"Bored?" Joan asked and Thomas nodded as Joan handed him a bagel. "When I decided to take charge of the whole superhero department, I didn't expect it to be THIS BORING!" Thomas complained to his friend and Joan laughed.

"Well, in hindsight, there's only two superheores, and one _is_ a sidekick. You were bound to not have much work " Joan reasoned and Thomas rolled his eyes at them as Nate slowly walked over with the report.

"FINALLY!" Thomas cheered. "You always take so long dude!" Nate just shrugged. "I work at my own pace." He mumbled as he handed Thomas the report.

Thomas just chuckled and opened it, reading through everything as fast as possible. "Okay, so from what it looks like, we can identify two as Stitches and Snake Charmer. But it now seems like Snake Charmer may be recruiting more sidekicks." Thomas said and Joan leaned over so they could get a closer look at the report.

"Maybe he's planning something?" Joan said. "Anyway, it says all members of the Hydren family died except for Jared, who at the moment is on vacation with his husband. Has he gotten any news of this yet?" Nate slowly shook his head.

"No, we tried to reach him but his phone must be off." Nate explained and Joan frowned.

"Go get Apollo and try again. We need to tell him." Nate nodded and walked out of the room, letting the door close on his own.

Thomas looked at Joan. "You said maybe he's planning something before, what do you think he's planning?" Thomas asked and Joan shrugged, adjusting their beanie.

"Uh, I don't fucking know. But whatever it is, it can't be good."

~~~

Deceit was in his own work room, writing down and plotting things out as he looked at maps of buildings in the town.

Suddenly, Remus walked in and hugged Deceit from behind, looking over his shoulder at everything he was working on.

"What's that?" Remus asked, pointing one of the maps.

Deceit, tired and a little aggravated, rolled his eyes and pointed at the top of the map where it said "Cingler Apartments"

Remus just rolled his eyes. "How long have you been at this? You looked tired at breakfast too."

"All night. Both Flint and Jason live in this building." Deceit answered and opened a packet of paper. "Those are Virgil's bullies, right? Why work so hard for someone else?" Remus asked.

" _Because_ Re," Deceit mumbled and drew a red X on a window in the map. "I promised him if he helped me, I'd help him. He helped with Jared, I'll help him with this. The faster this gets done the faster I can move onto Step B."

Deceit stood up suddenly. "There! It's all laid out!" He said and promptly passed out. Remus caught the other before he fell and rolled his eyes.

Remus cradled the other and skipped out of the room and down the hall, almost crashing into Virgil.

"Oh, sorry! You're going out to get your phone, right?" Remus asked, eyeing Virgil's face, which now was covered in foundation and concealor.

Virgil looked at Deceit's unconscious body and back at Remus' face. "Uh, yeah. Wha-" "He passed out. Overworking again." Remus explained and Virgil bit his lip and nodded.

"Oooo kay." Virgil said and grabbed a black sweatshirt off the closet hanger.

"I'm going out, dunno when I'll be back." Virgil said and went to open the door, but it flung open.

"Oh, Remy, didn't expect you to be back yet." Remus said and Remy looked up, sunglasses crooked, cheeks wet.

"Hey man, what happened?" Virgil asked and Remy shrugged off his jacket. "I live here now." He mumbled and Virgil's face softened as Remus carried Deceit to his room.

"Hey, you don't-you don't have to tell me why. Okay? Here, I'll show you to a room you can stay in." Virgil said and rested his hand on Remy's shoulder.

Remy sobbed and hugged Virgil suddenly, making the other man freeze for a second before hugging him back.

"Hey, shhh, it'll be alright. Everything will get better soon." Virgil mumbled and Remy cried into his shoulder. Virgil looked at the hands that were gripping the front of his sweatshirt.

"Hey where's your engagement ring?" Virgil whispered and Remy cried harder. "Oh no. Oh did he find o-" "He didn't find out but I lied to him." Remy interrupted.

"He asked where I had been and I lied and said I cheated on him. Told him it was the pre marriage stress and I wouldn't do it again. I thought he would yell at me, kick me out, slap me or something but, he just-he just-"

_Emile's eyes were teary and he grasped at the front of his shirt once Remy finished his explanation. Valerie had left the moment Remy spat out his lie and now it was just them._

_Emile didn't say anything, just twisted his ring on his finger, setting his cup on a table nearby._

_"Em, babe?" Remy asked, voice shaking. Emile still didn't say anything, tears slowly falling down his face._

_"Emile, say something please?" Remy begged. Emile rubbed at his eyes and still didn't say anything as he pulled off his ring and set it next to his coffee cup and left the room._

_Remy broke down as he heard their bedroom door lock. He stared at the ring in the table, the silver ring with swirls etched into it._

_That was it. Its over. He broke Emile's heart and his own. Remy slowly pulled off his own ring and set it next to Emile's, grabbing his coat and glasses before leaving._

_"_ Oh, Remy, I'm sorry." Virgil said after Remy finished his story. Remy let go of Virgil and stood up, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

"It's fine. I'm helping you guys, and in doing this I'll still help him, even if he doesn't want what I give him. And now I can help you guys easier." Remy said and before Virgil could stop him he walked into another room and locked the door.

Virgil looked back quickly before opening the door and stepping outside, ready to retrieve his phone.


	4. The Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets his phone back

Virgil walked down the road carefully. He was wearing what Remus called his "eboy shirt" with a Panic! At The Disco short over it and ripped skinny jeans. He didn't even try his sweatshirt because he was afraid he'd be too recognizable with it.

He kept his head down as he passed strangers, worrying one of them would recognize him as the "villain" Stitches.

He wasnt a villain, he was a young adult male who had been harassed his whole life for one small difference about him that caused him to loose his best friend and his mother's love.

All Virgil was doing now was giving karma to those who had ruined his life and others for being different. And if doing so made him a "villain", fine call him that. But he won't accept the label.

Everyone around him mostly ignored him and Virgil felt relieved. His makeup did a good job if you were like a foot away from him and nearly blind. But if you were up close and inspected his face you definitely could tell he was wearing five layers of concealer.

Virgil looked around the town, something he rarely ever does since most of the time he's at the base or running from the Heroes.

Wow, he lives in a really nice town. Everything was clean and there were shops everywhere. People handed out flyers for some band and another person walked around with free cookie samples from her shop.

Virgil smiled a bit as he explored some, trying to remember the way to Patton's as he also enjoyed the view.

He came to the police office though and kept his head low as he passed, not looking up as he speed walked and crashed into someone.

"Omigosh!" A voice cried out and Virgil looked up only to look down at again at a small person with brightly colored hair.

"Omigosh I'm sorry!" Virgil apologized, seeing they had spilled their water all over their clothes.

"Oh, no its fine! Sorry I was just.... Surprised. You should watched where you're going dude." The person said and shook their hands to get rid of water.

"I know I'm sorry its just-" "Police offices make you nervous? No problem I totally understand! But I should make you more nervous." The small person said and Virgil raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked and they reached into their back pocket and pulled out a card.

"Detective Talyn of the Organized Crime Department!" They said with a grin and Virgil felt and immense surge of /LEAVELEAVELEAVELEAVE/ when Talyn put their hand on his shoulder.

"But its okay! I'm a good cop!" Talyn said as someone walked up to them. "Last I checked that was Thomas." The other said to Talyn.

"Oh hey Joan!" The two started talking and Virgil took his opportunity /to leave/ but once again, he just /had/ to crash into someone.

"Virgil! What are you doing here?" Patton asked as Virgil bumped into him. Virgil didn't have a chance to say anything though as Roman practically /shoved/ Virgil into the police department.

"Roman! Be nice to him!" Patton said as he followed and Virgil rolled his eyes as he panicked internally.

/he was so very screwed right now./

Virgil looked around the office to see a bunch of people working. Someone were hustling around while others were doing paperwork. Its was also very quiet save for an argument about someone being too slow.

"Why did you do that?" Virgil yelled at Roman and Patton looked at him sheepishly.

"Let's take this somewhere else." He suggested and once again Roman was pushing Virgil.

/oh god they found out and they're putting him in a cell he's going to jail he's done for they'll find their hideou-/

"In her," Patton said and opened a door to a room, Roman walking in with Virgil and Patton followed.

"Okay, Virgil, we wanted to talk, but without the running away stuff." Patton said and Roman sat on the desk in the room and crossed his arms, glaring at the other man.

"You didn't tell anyone about... Us being.... You know.... Heroes?" Patton asked and Virgil shook his head.

"No, I didn't tell anyone." He lied. Patton smiled and nodded. "Okay! We were a little worried for a bit. Can you promise us that you won't tell anyone in the future?"

Virgil nodded. "I promise." He crossed his fingers behind his back. Patton smiled even more. "See Roman? I told you you could trust him!" Patton argued and Virgil felt a little bad.

"Oh! Anyway sorry for uhmmm Kidnapping you?" Patton apologized. "You can go back to whateve-" "I was actually on my way to your house. I think I dropped my phone last night and I kinda need it back." Virgil mumbled.

Roman reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black flip phone. "You mean this old thing?" He asked and Virgil reached forward as Roman opened it and turned it on.

"Roman..." Patton warned but Roman ignored him, turning the phone on. "All it has are these photos of these two kids. What are you, a pedophile?" Roman asked and Virgil clenched his teeth as he reached for his phone.

Roman moved his arm so it was just out of his reach. "Give. It. Back." Virgil growled out and Roman gasped a little. "That wasn't polite!" He mocked. "Roman give it back to him, you're being mean." Patton said.

Roman pouted. "Aw, Patton c'mon I'm not being /mean/. I'm just teasing. I'm sure Virge here understands that." Roman said and Virgil put his hand out.

"Don't call me that and give me back the phone." Virgil demanded. "Fine fine. Geez so needy." Roman handed it back and Virgil snatched it, going through it to make sure nothing had been deleted.

"Roman is sorry about that Virgil." Patton said and Virgil ignored him. "Oh hey, you covered that weird mask thing. I didn't even notice you looked like a person." Roman commented and Virgil pushed past Patton and left.

"ROMAN PRINCE! HOW COULD YOU THAT WAS SO RUDE YOUNG MA-" Virgil closed the door before he could hear the rest and practically bolted out of there.

~~~~~

Remy laid in the bedroom he had claimed for himself staring at the ceiling.

He and Emile broke up. He thinks. Either that or Emile needs space. He can't tell. All he knows is right now they're currently not speaking. And it was breaking his heart.

Remy turned on his iPhone again, staring at the picture of Emile. "Babe...." He mumbled and rubbed where his ring had been.

Maybe this was the universe telling him he and Emile weren't meant to be.

Maybe he's supposed to be with Virgil? When Remy had first heard about him, he had thought he would be a problem. From how Deceit described him, Remy expected a huge burly, rude old guy.

But instead he met this timid man who just wanted to get payback. And Remy had fallen in love.

He had felt guilty too for it but hey, he was a romantic.

It reminded him of when he and Emile were watching Hotel Transylvania and they explained the 'Zing'.

That's what it felt like, a 'zing'.

Remy frowned at the thought of Emile and cried a little. He would never have him back, would he?

Remy continued sobbing to himself until he heard a knock at his door.

He sat up and wiped his face, putting his sunglasses on. "What?" He called out.

"You okay?" Virgil's voice came out softly anx Remy's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah..." Remy replied.

A pause.

"No." He mumbled defeated. The door opens and Virgil entered with a box of oreos.

"I uh.... Kinda figured. I've been kinda in the same situation I guess..... I'm here if you need me." Virgil promissd and sat next to Remy on the bed.

Remy chuckled. "No sir, don't even try to compare what happened to you, something that has affected your entire life, to my little dispute with Emile." Remy said and grabbed an Oreo.

"Its not a little dispute man. But its fine if you don't wanna talk. We can just.... Eat cookies. And talk about other stuff." Virgil suggested.

"What other stuff?" Remy asked and Virgil shrugged. "Uhhhh, I dunno. Favorite band?" He asked.

"Easy, Paramore." Remy said and Virgil gasped. "Favorite song by them?" He asked.

"Misery Buissness or Ignorance. Everyone's always like " oh yeah, I'm so emo. I love Still Into You by Paramore." No bitch please name one other song by them." Remy joked and Virgil laughed.

"Its the same with Nirvana." "Oh yeah, I love their smiley logo! Smells Like Teen Spirit? Heck yes! Kurt Cobain is my dad! UWU!!!" Like one, shut up about their logo, two, Heart Shaped Box is their best song don't at me, and three Dave is my dad, not Kurt." Virgil said and the two fell into an easy conversation talking about nothing and everything until Jericho knocked on Remy's door.

"HEY YO LOVEBIRDS!" Jericho yelled and smiled and twirled for seemingly no reason. "Its din-din time! Brian made food!" He said and walked out.

Virgil stood up and stretched. "This was fun, let's do it again sometime!" He said and Remy blushed.

~~~

Thomas walked around the burned house with his gloves, looking around.

"Find anything?" Dominic asked from the other side of the burnt mansion. Thomas shook his head. "Not anything useful, you?"

Thomas walked over to where Dominic was investigating. "Nothing, I've never seen anyone leave without any evidence." Dominic mumbled.

"Well to be fair they did blow up their evidence." Camden said from his section. He looked around at the burnt remains of the house. "Why were we even sent to investigate, there's nothing here. We should just go back."

Thomas nodded. "Yeah. Patton and Roman are having a party later I'm going to." He stated. "Party?" Camden asked and Thomas laughed. "Its just gonna be us three," Thomas said and Camden nodded.

"Well, have fun with your little party, I'm probably gonna sleep the moment I get home." Camden joked and Thomas nodded before finishing up his investigation. 

~~~~~

"ROMAN PRINCE WHAT IS WITH YOU LATELY?!" Patton yelled. "You've been so rude to Virgil and he could probably use a break from all the hate he gets because he looks different!" 

Roman rolled his eyes. "I just have a bad feeling about him, you know?" Roman didn't get a reply. "I'm sorry Pat! Its just a gut feeling you know? Like he can't be trusted." 

Patton crossed his arms. "I'm inviting him to the celebration." Patton stated, grabbing out his phone. "WHAT?!" Roman screamed. "Don't do that!!!" 

Patton shrugged. "Why not, he's a nice person, and you owe it to him for being so rude. Besides, he already knows who we are." Roman rolled his eyes. "Do you even have his phone number?" He asked. 

Patton smiled. "When he left his phone here, I had to check stuff to make sure it was his and I saved his number." Patton sent a quick text. "And of course saved my number in his phone." 

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy?" Roman asked as Patton set everything up. 

"If it is or isn't isn't up to you." Patton stated and set out plates with a smile.

~~~~

Virgil was laying on his bed listening to music and jumped when he felt his phone vibrate. "WHAT THE HECK!" He shouted at the surprise and grabbed it out, reading 'Patton' as a small envelope appeared, telling him he has a message. 

He hardly ever used the phone for its real use, so he rarely got messages unless they were from Deceit or tellamarketers. 

"How'd he get-" Virgil paused as he realized Patton could've saved it himself. Virgil sighed and opened the message. 

'We're having Roman's party today at our house! Its just gonna be us and a friend! I'd like for you to join us as a sorry for Roman being so rude!'

Virgil read the text with wide eyes. He did still have the concealer on, all it would take is a small reapplica-

WAIT WHY WAS HE EVEN THINKING ABOUT THIS HE COULD GO TO JAIL. 

Virgil fell back into his bed. Patton was nice.... Roman not so much. And who was this other friend? He cos get caught, he could get arrested. But, he would feel bad if he said no. 

Virgil thought. Maybe he could use thus as a way to gain information on them, to take them down. 

Virgil decided and sent a text back to Patton. 

'Sure, what time?' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed last week guys I was a bit busy!!! But don't worry from here on out I'll try to keep up and guess what?!? I'm turning this into an animatic series!!! 
> 
> I plan to at least have the first episode out by Halloween!! If that sounds cool you should check out my Instagram @L_The_Art_Nerd for more information!!!!


	5. TV Debates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil goes to Patton's party.... But at what cost

Patton spun around the room as he set up the party. Roman had gone to wash up before Thomas and Virgil showed up so it left Patton setting everything up.

Patton strung up blue and red streamers around the room to represent the two heroes and put up a sign that said "200th!" It had originally said "100th" but Patton had crossed out the 1 to make it 2

Just as Patton finished with his decorations and food set up, Roman came out wearing a mix of a casually outfit and fancy outfit.

"Ooh! Looking spiffy!" Patton said and Roman rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I can't believe you actually invited Hot Topic over for this party." He complained as he sat on the couch.

Patton put his hands on his hips. "And /I/ can't believe you've been so rude to him! He's been nothing but nice and kind but you've been rude!"

"I told you its the gut feeling! Don't yell at me!" Roman yelled and pointed at his stomach. "Yell at my gut!!!"

Patton smiled and rolled his eyes as there was a sharp knock at the door.

Patton turned and walked over, swinging the door open. "Thomathy!!!" Patton said and Thomas smiled as he entered.

"Patton my name is Thomas, you know this." Thomas said and Patton grinned. "But is it really????"

Roman got up and gave Thomas a hug as a greeting. "So what's up dude? You've been slammed recently, right?" Roman asked and Thomas sighed.

"We've been so busy trying to figure everything out and pin point the location of Snake's lair. We're getting close though, I can feel it." Thomas said.

"Oh, and uh, speaking off superhero stuff, I invited one other person!" Patton said to Thomas, who blinked in surprise.

"Someone else who know about you guys?" He asked and Patton nodded. "But he's super nice, a little shy but I'm sure you'll like him!" Patton said just as a timid knock came from the other side of the front door.

"That's him now!" Patton said joyously and skipped over to the front door, swinging it open again.

"Greetings Virgil!" Patton said and Virgil smiled a bit. "Heya Patton. Uh, th-thanks for inviting me...." Virgil said awkwardly.

Virgil was still unsure about this. Spending whoever knows how long with Roman and Patton, two superheroes he fought almost weekly for a party? Was it even worth it?

Well, it was too late now, he was already here.

"Why don't you come inside?" Patton asked and Virgil nodded, slowly walking into the house and actually looking around. Now that it was brighter and he wasn't scared out of his mind he actually looked at the place.

It was pretty spacious for an apartment, especially since they were superheroes and Virgil guessed they probably didn't get paid for that.

"Oh, hi, you must be Virgil? Right?" A voice asked and Virgil turned quickly. That voice sounded..... Kinda familiar.

Virgil turned to see a 30 year old man with brown hair and brown eyes looking at him. Virgil frowned a bit but shook the mans outstretched hand.

"Uh, yeah. Uhm, who-whats your name?" Virgil asked. Why was this guy so familiar feeling?

"My names Thomas!" The other greeted cheerfully. "I'm the head of the police department and their "Hero Agent" I guess you can call it."

Oh greet, another possible threat.

Virgil just nodded and looked around, spotting Roman on the couch.

Roman gave him a blank stare and half waved at him before looking back at his phone.

Friendly.

Virgil stood awkwardly in the room as Patton talked to Thomas about something and only tuned in when he heard "Snake Charmer".

"Joan said they think Snake Charmer might be planning something. Like something big. Because recently there's been a huge increase in crime everywhere in this town from new criminals we've never seen before." Thomas informed Patton.

Virgil felt his who body pale.

"What's wrong their Snow Whitest?" Roman asked, looking at Virgil from over his phone.

Roman speaking to him brought the attention of the other two towards him.

"Oh, Virgil, you look a little pale. Do you need to sit down? Or do you need a drink or food? I'm sorry I didn't offer sooner here just sit-" Patton's words became background noise to him.

The police department already suspected they were doing something. If Deceit's plan doesn't move faster they might get caught, arrested, killed even. Then all of this would've been for nothing.

~~~

/Virgil walked down the halls with his hands in his pockets, hood up and music blasting in his ears.

Everything was numb. His body, his brain, his heart. Everything. He hated this. Hated everything.

No one here at his school should be happy. No one even cared Logan was gone. They were all idiots.

Virgil was suddenly pushed to the side and thrown off balance, tumbling to the ground.

"Hah! Look at how pathetic he is without his ~boyfriend~!" One kid teased. Virgil glared at him as he sat up.

"Oh no! Is he gonna cry! Don't cry you big baby!" Another taunted.

"Yeah, its not like it was your fault- oh wait, it was wasn't i-" the third kids insults were stopped by Virgil's fist.

Virgil stood up, rage in his eyes glaring down at the other kid now. "Shut up." He mumbled.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP!!!" Virgil screamed with tears in his eyes. "THIS WAS YOUR FAULT." Virgil pointed at them, then turned to the kids watching in the hallway.

"THIS WAS ALL OF YOUR FAULTS!! HED BE HERE IF IT WERENT FOR YOU! YOURE ALL PATHETIC JERKS WHO DESERVED TO DIE! HE WAS A NICE PERSON AND YOU GUYS KILLED HIM!" Virgil screamed.

"Hey guys look, the creep is freaking out." A girl said and Virgil lunged at her, making her shriek as all the other kids backed away.

"Teacher! Teacher!" One kid yelled as two teachers came out and grabbed Virgil, pulling him away.

"LOGAN KILLED HIMSELF CAUSE HE COULDNT DEAL WITH A FREAK LIKE YOU!" The girl screamed out shakily.

"HE KILLED HIMSELF BECAUSE HE HATED YOU ALL!" Virgil yelled back and he suddenly passed out. /

~~~

"Virgil, you should drink some water, you don't look to well." Patton said and handed him a cup. Virgil took it a drank, ignoring the strange look Thomas was giving him and the glare Roman sent him.

"Uh, so-sorry guys, I just, fo-forgot to eat before I came.... Sorry." Virgil mumbled and Patton gasped.

"If you haven't eaten you should have some food! I'll cut up the sandwhiches now!" Patton skipped off.

Thomas continued observing Virgil. "What?" Virgil asked.

"Have we met before?" Thomas asked and Virgil shrugged. "I dunno, I kinda having a fuzzy feeling right now." Virgil mumbled and Thomas just nodded.

"Okay."

"Here's some food! I know! Instead of jumping right into celebration how about we watch a movie first!" Patton said and Roman smiled.

"A wonderful idea Pat! We can start by watching Cinderella!!" Roman said and Virgil involuntarily groaned.

"What? You don't like Disney movies?" Roman immediately snapped and Virgil put his hands up.

"No! Its just my.... Roommate watches that waaaaay too much." Virgil thought about all the times Remus snuck up on him just to scream "Hawppy Bwurthday!" To him.

"So maybe a different one? Like Pocahontas?" Virgil suggested and Roman nodded. "Hmmm, he has good taste in movies. Okay Pocahontas it is!"

Virgil leaned back in his chair as Patton handed him a plate with two sandwiches on it.

Watching a movie should be fine, I mean, cmon, it was just a movie nothing bad could happen.

~~~

Harley rocked back and forth on his feet while Jericho tapped his pencil on the table.

"Sooooo, whyre we here?" The tan man asked Deceit, who sat at the head off the table.

Deceit grinned and looked at everyone seated.

Remy, Remus, Jericho, Brian, Harley, Steve and Percy.

"So, I'm sure its obvious I've been planning something, right?" Deceit asked and Remy raised his hand.

"What do you want?" Deceit asked. "Where's Virgil?" Remy asked.

"Out. He already knows about the Plan anyway, now listen:"

"We've all been hurt, right, we've made those who've hurt us hurt back. But now comes the big plan. Domination. Once Virgil and I finish with Phase One, we move onto Phase Two. Which is basically, we overrun streets. There's many of us, we have a few more in hiding, if we all fight against Roman and Ice Breaker we are bound to win. Once both of them are killed, we have stricken fear into everyones hearts.

"Then we branch out more. There are bound to more like us around the world, either with powers," Deceit held up his hand which glowed briefly. "Or marks," Brian grinned making the brain mark on his cheek move up and Harley touched the heart on his eye. "Or a reason." Remy twisted at where his ring would've been.

"And once we've assembled our army, we'll be unstoppable."

~~~

Virgil laughed as Romans face grew red.

"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!" Roman yelled, face flustered. Virgil giggled again and Thomas joined in as Patton hid his laughter.

"Roman, dude you do realize that this whole movie is basically about white supremacy?" Virgil said and giggled.

"It is not!!! Its about the LOVE between them and how much they'll both do to help their families and love!" Roman argued.

Thomas pitched in. "Roman, not every Disney movie has a good message. Or the whole message isn't just good, yknow?" Thomas said and Roman gasped.

"Thomas, you're siding with this-this, this SCOUNDREL?!" Roman shrieked. "How could you I thought you were better than this!"

Thomas held his hands up. "Here, just listen okay, what message do you think Peter Pan gives?" Roman smiled.

"Well obviously to chase your dreams and take the chance of fate the first chance you can get." Roman said. Thomas turned to Virgil.

"Virgil, what do /you/ think Peter Pan says?" Virgil grinned. "Oh its totally to jump out a window when a stranger breaks in. Such a good message right Romano?" Virgil asked and immediately realized his mistake.

Roman halted and stared at Virgil for a second as Thomas and Patton giggled.

Virgil wanted to melt into the couch as Roman registered the nickname but kept his cool, giving a blank stare back to Roman's hard glare.

/he knows, he knows, you blew it, run, get ou-/

"Okay, what movie do you guys want to watch next?" Patton said, suddenly over at the TV.

"Why don't we let Virgil pick?" Roman said, growling on his name without moving his eyes from him.

Virgil gulped and picked at his pants. "Uh, we-why don't w-we w-uh, do-do you g-guys have Nightmare B-Before Chris-Christmas?" Virgil stammered, looking at the ground.

"Ooh! Sounds good!" Patton said and Thomas nodded. "Yeah, my family and I used to watch that all the time during our Halloween parties!" He said.

"Y-yeah, my family did that too," Virgil mumbled. Roman finally looked away and turned to Patton.

"Sure, why not?" Roman said and sat down in the chair next to Virgil, glaring at him.

Virgil sat uncomfortably in his seat, picking at his jeans as the movie played.

Without realizing, Virgil mumbled along to the sing lyrics, curling in on himself a bit as he could feel Roman judging him.

"I am the who when you call " Who's there?"" Thomas joined in and Patton giggled. "I am the wind blowing through your hair." Patton added in a whispery voice.

"Sally is the best, don't at me." Roman said as she appeared with the line.

"Okay but she so is," Virgil agreed in a small voice, hoping Roman would forget his slip up.

"Sally is an absolute Ka-weeeeeeeen!" Roman said and Virgil giggled in response.

/he's just like Remy/ Virgil thought and the room was peaceful as they continued the movie, singing along with the lyrics and debating over which of Oogie Boogie's Boys were the best (Virgil & Patton said Lock, Roman said Shock and Thomas said Barrel)

Virgil had to admit he was a little said when the night ended but Patton said if they ever did that again he was invited. Plus he had Virgil's number now.

Virgil left with a small wave and a mental reminder to buy a crap ton of concealer.

~~~~

/Virgil walked down the sidewalk to his home. The one part of the day he looked forward to, where he could lock himself in his room and hate himself.

A s he passed the local gas station he paused, hearing someone sobbing.

After a quick debate of self debate, the sophomore followed the sound, walking to the back where another guy was curled up crying.

"Are you.... Okay?" Virgil asked and the other looked up in surprise. "Uh-y-yeah I'm fine." He mumbled and Virgil noticed the other guy was holding half of his face.

Virgil walked closer to the other. "Are you hurt?" He asked softly, ducking down so he was level with him.

"N-no I'm not hurt." The guy whispered. Virgil bit his lip.

"Why are you covering your face?" Virgil asked and the other froze.

"I-well, you- its none of your business." He mumbled and Virgil deadpanned.

"Fine just... If you make fun of me I will punch you." The guy threatened and Virgil let out a soft chuckle. "I won't make fun of you." He promised.

The other dude moved his hand to reveal a snake like texture on his face. "Omigod!" Virgil gasped out and the other teen made a fist.

"Nonono don't punch me I meant," Virgil put his hand up to his face and swiped away some of the makeup covering his face to reveal his mark.

"I'm like you." He mumbled and the other guys eyes widened. "I'm, my names Virgil." Virgil said and the other boy tensed a bit. "I'm..... Deceit." He introduced.

"Is that lime actually your name?" Virgil asked and Deceit shook his head. "No but.... I don't really like giving out my name..... Names hold power, right?" Deceit rubbed his arm and Virgil smiled a bit.

"Okay, Deceit. Well, if you don't mind me asking, why are you back here?" Virgil asked as he tried to fix his make up a bit.

Deceit bit his lip and shrank in on himself.

"Oh you know just, self loathing while I wait for my mom to finish up being a cashier at the gas station. Also hiding from kids at my school." Deceit said and Virgil chuckled.

"Yeah.... I've been there trust me. Oh, hey what school do you go to?" Virgil asked and Deceit looked at the ground.

"West Sanderstown High." Deceit mumbled. "Oh sweet, I go to East. No wonder we haven't seen each other. Well hey, if you ever need to talk, I'm here..... I'm not the best at advice or making things better but like, I understand what you're going through." Virgil said.

Deceit remained silent and looked at his hand. "No you don't." He mumbled and Virgil frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"My best friend moved away. He couldn't stand me, i think, and he got bullied for being my friend. I was just trying to protect him but..... Guess he'd rather be somewhere else entirely then even talk to me." Deceit sobbed out.

Virgil rubbed his arm. "Actually....." He muttered and Deceit looked at him.

"My best friend, crush, killed himself. Same reason and everything. I was too weak to stand up to our bullies until too late." Virgil said and Deceit nodded.

"Depression Gang?" Deceit asked and Virgil chuckled.

"Depression Gang."

~~~

"I'm baaaaaack." Virgil announced, entering the warehouse.

Deceit suddenly appeared from the shadows.

"Good, I explained the Big Plan to the others so they're filled in. Tomorrow we can finally continue bringing pain to your bullies." Deceit said and Virgil grinned.

"Its all coming together, isn't it?" He said as he walked down the hall, Deceit sauntering with him.

"Indeed, just like we planned."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading once again!!! Love you guys!!!! This is currently unedited because I was in a rush (I'll edit it once I'm back from camping)


	6. Step One: Tracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit tried to put his and Virgil's plan into action and fails.... Or does he?

Virgil put his mask on and rolled up his sleeves, grabbing his bat as he ducked low. "Remember the plan?" Deceit whispered.

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Grab the kid and run," he recited for the eighth time. "And make sure he doesn't scream until I give you the queue." Deceit growled and ran, his cape flowing behind him.

Virgil frowned and snuck around to the back of the house, where Remy was waiting by the door.

Remy smiled at him and Virgil grinned as they waited by the door. Remus opened it from the inside, letting them in.

The group rushed in to find Deceit at the table setting everything up. Deceit handed a loaded gun to Remy and offered it to Virgil. Virgil shook his head and held up his bat.

Deceit just rolled his eyes and went to the parents room, Remy standing guard as Virgil went into the kids room.

Virgil bit his lip, okay, he wanted revenge on his bullies, he wanted them to pay, but was using a kid as a hostage really worth it?

Virgil heard the gunshot from the back and the boy woke up, his blue hair flailing wildly as he sat up.

Virgil covered his mouth as he spotted him before he could scream and grabbed him, rushing him outside.

"MMMMMPHPMHP!" The boy cried and tried licking Virgil's hand. Virgil just rolled his eyes and held him tightly as he rushed out to meet with Remy, who looked at the kid with concern.

Remy was a little too soft hearted for this kind if stuff so the other three had agreed on not telling him the full plan.

"Wha-" Virgil shook his head to quiet him as another gunshot rang out.

"LET THE BOY GO!" A voice shouted. Virgil signaled Remy to escape through the back as Deceit and Remus rushed out Remus followed Remy and Deceit stood by Virgil.

"I was thinking we'd kill him, you know, for fun?" Deceit said and Roman glared as he ran at them, shooting out a fire ray which the two easily dodged.

The blue haired boy was crying now and trying to bite Virgil.

"How evil are you?!" Patt-uh, Ice Breaker cried out and flew upwards towards them. "You're really using a KID as your advantage?" Ice Breaker screamed and Virgil started to panic. What if he came too close and recognized him???

Virgil cleared his throat. "If you come any closer we'll kill her," Virgil threatened, making his voice slightly deeper and Deceit gave him a strange look.

The boy started crying even more and Ice Breaker paused, glaring at Virgil.

"Its people like you that sicken me, the reason this world is the way it is." Ice Breaker said and Virgil rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Maybe you should have a chit chat with the ones who made us like this? They're the real evil." Virgil retorted.

"Made you like that?" Ice Breaker mumbled but Roman spoke before he could continue

"Give us the boy." He said and reached his hands out. The kid was sobbing in Virgil's grasp.

"I'll kill him, I'll do it, if you come any closer I'll kill him." Virgil threatened and held up his bat. Deceit rolled his eyes and slowly took the bat out of his hands and handed him a gun.

Virgil rolled his eyes as his bat was taken away but he simply held the gun up to the boys head.

"Don't come any closer." Virgil threatened.

"What do you want with him?" Roman ssked.

"Oh we don't want anything from him, we want something from you." Deceit said.

Roman squinted through his mask. "Are you trying to bargain with me?" He asked offended. "Not bargain, threaten. If you two don't stay away from us, if you don't let us get our revenge, well kill him. He's innocent, right?"

"But we won't only kill him, we could blow up this whoooole town you know. It'd be easy, everyone would die, all of these innocent people." Deceit explained.

" So just let us get our revenge. Its not that hard you know, just stay back while we kill those who've wronged us. And their entire bloodline of course." Deceit explained.

"No! Do you really think wed just let you go?!? What revenge?! No one deserves this! They're innocent people they've done nothing wrong! They've harmed no one!" Roman shouted.

"Oh but that's were you're wrong Romano." Virgil said and Roman's head immediately turned to him.

S _hit_ Virgil thought as Roman glared at him.

"These people have done wrong, and they have hurt people. They've done the one thing we haven't, yet, they killed a kid. They ruined kids lives, they made people grow up with everyone hating them just because they were different. They tortured these kids for years with no end. Now tell me, do people like that deserve to live?" Virgil said.

Ice Breaker frowned and floated a little closer, making Virgil hold the gun back up to the kids head. Ice Breaker paused.

"Were you two those kids?" He asked softly and Virgil frowned. He wasn't supposed to care about them.

"DUDE IT DOESNT MATTER THEY ARE EVIL!" Roman shouted and without warning lunged at Deceit, tackling him to the ground.

Deceit let out a small shout and Virgil pointed the gun at the two tackling and aimed at Roman.

Before he could shoot, Ice Breaker kicked the gun out of his hands and froze his feet to the ground, grabbing the boy.

"UGH! YOUR PLANS NEVER WORK SNAKE!" Virgil whined.

"I told you Stitches, trust me!" Deceit replied and tossed his bat as he wrestled Roman off him.

Virgil grabbed the bat mid air and hit the ice at his feet, trying to break free as Ice Breaker flew back down to the ground.

Virgil broke free and looked over the edge of the ten story building and didn't even think as he jumped off, successfully landing on Ice Breakers back, scaring him and the kid.

"I don't want to fight you!" Ice Breaker yelled. Virgil frowned. He didn't really either, but he had too.

"Good! It means an easy fight for me!" Virgil shouted as they landed on the ground rather quickly.

Virgil swung his bat harshly and hit Ice Breaker right in the back, making him squeal out and fly up.

"Dammit." Virgil mumbled as he watched Ice Breaker dissapear.

Virgil ran into the lobby and up the stairs as fast as he could up to the roof, breaking through the doors just as Deceit pushed Roman off.

"YOU GUYS ARE THE FUCKING WORST!" Roman shouted and Deceit grinned, pointing his gun at Roman.

"Yeah that's kind of the point." He said and aimed his gun right at Romans head, the other's legs didn't seem to be working right to Virgil, seeing as the man struggled to sit up.

"WAIT!" A voice called and Virgil turned, bat ready and he frowned. "Remy what are you-" "You're gonna kill him?" He shouted.

Deceit glared at him. "This is why we don't tell you anythin-" Roman shot a ray of fire out and burned the gun out of Deceit's hand, making the man curse as Roman flew off.

Deceit stormed over to Remy. "WE. WERE. SO. CLOSE!" He shouted and Remy frowned.

"Sorry but you were gonna kill him!" "You're fine with killing other people but not the person trying to kill us?" Deceit called out and Remy threw his hands up.

"I'm not okay with killing anyone!" Remy yelled. "You didn't act like that while BOMBING someone's HOUSE last week!" Deceit yelled back and stormed off.

"Fucking pathetic." He mumbled.

Virgil looked at Remy, his bat in hand. "You know, when you sign up to be part of a villain gang, you should know killing is a part of it." Virgil mumbled.

Remy looked up. "Yeah well.... That doesn't mean I can't be against it." He replied. The two stared at each other for a moment until Virgil turned and walked off.

Remy rubbed his arm as he watched the purple clad man saunter off. His gaze lowered to his hand, now ringless and he sighed, following then back to the van.

~~~~

Patton set the kid down on the ground and the kid started shaking, mumbling something.

"What?" Patton asked, leaning down a bit. The kid crossed his arms. "My name is Abbi! I'm not a boy! At least not today...." She mumbled under her breath.

Patton immediately flushed. "Omigosh I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" The girl crossed her arms and let her hair out of her ponytail.

She bit her lip and looked at the ground. "Did...." She pauses and Patton waits. "Did they kill my parents?" She starts crying again.

Patton frowns and nods. "I'm afraid they did.... They're horrible people though, I understand that its hard. But Roman and I will take care of you for now."

Abbi starts crying harder and Patton opens his arms from a hug. Abbi rushes forward and buries herself into the hug, sobbing as Roman flies down very wobbly.

"Roman! Are you okay?" Patton shrieked as Roman collapsed on the ground. Ronan waved his hand around. "I'm fine, Snake broke my ankle or something but nothing too serious. I saw you take that hit to your back though, you good?"

Patton shrugged. "Nothing feels too much hurty but I should probably lay down soon. Also!" Patton pointed at the girl.

"This is Abbi! She's female! At least today she is!" Patton said and Abbi smiled a small bit as Roman made a bowing gestured. "Well hello princess. I'm glad we rescued you, you're safe now."

Abbi nodded a small bit and hugged herself. "I.... I want my pillow." She mumbled. Roman looked at the building. "Well wait half an hour to make sure those guys are gone and we'll go get it for you okay?" Roman said and she shrugged.

Patton and Roman shared a look of concern before they went into a local cafe and bought her food.

~~~

_Virgil slung his bag over his shoulder and walked behind the building. "Hey snake man." Virgil greeted and Deceit rolled his eyes, closing his book. "Hey Barney."_

_Virgil grinned and plopped next to Deceit, handing him a sandwich bag. "Aw sweet your mom made turkey again?" Deceit said as he opened the bag._

_Virgil nodded and closed his eyes. "Yes you feral animal, she did." Deceit shrugged off the comment and ate the sandwich, humming gleefully as he did so._

_Virgil opened his eyes when he felt something crawl up his leg. "HOLY SHIT!" He screamed and kicked the small snake off him. Deceit stopped humming and looked around, noticing the five snakes now staring at him._

_"What the hell?" Virgil mumbled and Deceit started to hum again, the snakes kind of bopping their heads to the tunes._

_"Are you...." Virgil trailed off as Deceit moved his hand to the right, the snakes following as he hummed._

_Virgil jumped over and started shaking Deceit's shoulders. "DUDE YOU HAVE FUCKING SUPER POWERS!" Virgil yelled and Deceit laughed as the snakes curled up at his feet._

_"A somewhat mocking super power I guess." Deceit said and touched the side of his face. "What if you have them too?" Deceit asked and Virgil shrugged._

_"Eh, maybe not. But still! Wait!" Virgil dropped his bag and opened it, pulling out a notebook and pen._

_"We should test this out. See how well it works." Virgil said and Deceit rolled his eyes. "Fine." He agree_ d.

~~~~

Virgil threw his metal bat into his room harshly, it bouncing off the wall and hitting his desk, denting both.

Virgil tore off his mask, ripping the string and flipping into his bed and letting out a muffled scream.

"Throwing a tantrum I see." Deceit commented, standing in the door and Virgil turned, standing up.

"Why the HELL did you let Remy join? What does he contribute? What's his motive? Does he have any powers or something wrong with him like us!? I DONT THINK SO!" Virgil screamed and Deceit remained unfazed.

"I need more members for our plan. He's our informant. He wants money to help his family survive. And you're right, he isn't like us like that but that doesn't mean anything." Deceit replied cooly.

Virgil rolled his eyes and punched a wall in anger. "BUT IF HE'S JUST GONNA MESS UP OUR PLANS THEN WHATS THE POINT?" Virgil screamed.

Deceit leaned against the wall, watching boredly as Virgil stormed around the room.

"Well, if you did what I told you, the plan works." Deceit said. Virgil threw his hands up. "You told me to kidnap the kid and place a fucking button on their shirt, WHICH I DID! But how does the fucking button help?"

Deceit stepped into the room finally, crossing his arms. "Well if you'll calm down I'll tell you, you big baby." Virgil flipped him off but flopped onto his bed.

Deceit sat next to him and pulled out a phone sort box from his cape. "Its a tracker, dumbass. So we can locate where the heroes live." He said and Virgil leaned over.

"Oh that's smart." He mumbled, suddenly calm. Deceit snorted at that and nodded. "The heroes are too kind to leave a kid stranded without parents, so imagining they are as kind as we think, they'll bring the kid into their house. Then we'll have you go undercover and get information from them."

"Why me?" Virgil asked, nervous Deceit found out who the heroes were. "Well, because you're the only one is good at acting enough to deceive them, and to get information. I can't go because I need to work on the plan, Remus can't go because well.... He's not so go at undercover. And they know what Remy looks like now." Deceit informed.

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Yeah, another way he fucked up the plan." Virgil grumbled. "I thought you liked him." Deceit mumbled as he shut off the tracker, seeing as the heroes were still at the building.

"I thought I did too but like one, he's engaged and two, if he's gonna keep fucking up our almost fifteen year old plan, what's the point?" Virgil huffed.

"He's trying his best you know."

"Whyre you defending him? Aren't you upset he messed up our plan?"

"Oh I'm fucking pissed, but everyone deserves a second chance... Unless its any bullies. They get death." With that, Deceit stood up and left.

Virgil groaned and laid on his bed.

"God fucking dammit."


	7. Step Two- Invasion and Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH WARNING FINALLY APPLIES FOR THIS CHAPTER

"Virgilllll!" Deceit sang out and Virgil jumped as a snake slithered past his foot to Deceit. "What?"

Deceit grinned and held up a phone. "Step two of our grand plan. Go undercover." Deceit tossed the phone to him which had an address written.

"Your goal is to gather information, get them to trust you and then once you have the layout of their house memorized, you can sneak in in the middle of the night and kill Ice Breaker, the sidekick. Then the next day feign innocence, blah blah blah, then repeat but with Roman." Deceit unformed.

Virgil rolled his eyes. "How about I just get them to trust me first then we'll talk about the other stuff." Deceit smirked.

"Fine, you should head out soon, find out their work schedules and all that crap. Try to like bump into them. Don't forget your makeup." Deceit said and Virgil nodded and shooed the other out of his room.

Virgil sat on his bed, looking at the tracker. He thought to himself, he asked himself why he hasn't told Deceit he had already bumped into them before. Told him that he had been invited to hang out with them before.

Almost as if the world could read his mind, his other phone buzzed and he pulled it out, flipping it open and looking at the text.

**Patton:**

**Hey! Virgil! Roman's doing some extra work over at the office so I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out for a bit! There's someone else I'd like you to meet!**

Virgil bit the inside of his lip. He had one guess as to who it was he wanted Virgil to meet but inhaled and sent a reply.

**Virgil:**

**Yeah sure, I'm doing much today anyway. See you in 30.**

Virgil shut his phone and stood up, stretching as he walked to his door. He flung it open and was met with a scared looking Remy, hand frozen in the air as if he were about to knock.

Virgil made a face. "What do you want?" He spat out and Remy flinched a little. "I'm sorry, i-i know you are mad at me for messing up your guys' plan. But I came to apologize." Remy looked at the ground, adjusting his sunglasses.

Virgil crossed his arms and waited. "Okay, so, I am sorry. Very sorry. And I promise from now on I'm gonna try my best. I know its not fair of me to only help half of the time, but I'll try from now on."

Virgil exhaled. "Can you just answer me this." Virgil asked and Remy looked up. "Why do you kill others without a thought but hesitate when it comes to the Heroes?"

Remy shifted on his feet. "Uh, well. I guess its kinda because, well like, the bullies. They deserve what is happening, they made yours and Dee's entire life a living hell. You both lost someone because of it. But the Heroes, they're just trying to do their jobs. I used to look up to them. But I promise I'll try harder." Remy said and took off his sunglasses looking at Virgil.

"I promise. You guys are all I have left now, I want to make you all proud." Remy claimed and Virgil let a soft smile break out and he ruffled Remy's hair. "That's super gay. But I get it."

Virgil then walked past Remy. "Now if you don't mind me, I have some heroes to befriend."

~~~~~

_Virgil sat down, cross legged and looked Deceit in the eyes. "We should kill them." He stated and Deceit choked on the sandwich he was eating._

_"I'm sorry what?" He sputtered out. Virgil nodded and laid on the grass, arms up in the air. "No joke. You have this super power, I work out and I'm super agile. We could get someone else to join us. Male them all pay."_

_Deceit squinted a bit at his friend. "You do realize how insane you sound right now? You're talking murder here Virge." Virgil sat up immediately, eyes dark and expression hard. Deceit almost cowered away._

_"They killed Logan. They took.... They took him away from you. This is only fair. They asked for this. This is just payback." Virgil said, tone harsh, eyes glaring._

_Deceit looked down, scared. "Virgil...." "Deceit." Virgil responded. "Not right now. Obviously. We should come up with a huge plan. Wait until they're older and have kids, then we can tale away their family and loved ones the way they took ours." Virgil stated._

_Deceit stood. "Virgil! You know they didn't kill Logan right!? He did that himself!" Virgil stood too bow, towering over Deceit. "They drove him to it. Its their fault. Are you gonna blame Him for running away? Or are you gonna blame them, Marcus, Jared... The others, for driving him away?"_

_Deceit looked at the ground. "Obviously its their fault." Virgil grinned. "Exactly. We both could've been happy. Me with the boy I loved, you with your brother but no. They took them away from us. And they will pay. But first! We need more members!" Virgil sat down, smiling._

_"How do we do that?" "Wellll, we do graduate next week. You're planning on working for your dad, I'm probably just gonna find some way to work online. We could try to look for local anomalies. We find another weirdo like us and recruit them. Then, we wait a year or so, perfecting our plan, waiting til they have families they care about, and we hit them where it hurts! Easy peasy!" Virgil smiled._

_Deceit rolled his eyes. "You know for someone as angsty and emo as you you sure are happy plotting murder." Virgil shrugged._

_"Its the little things." Virgil said. "Oh and obviously I'm the leader." Virgil said and Deceit shrugged. "Sure, why not. But I could be like, the announcer. The plan maker, since I'm very thorough with my plans. I could like, ooh, we could get a hideout! That old warehouse that no one uses, we could make bedrooms and stuff."_

_Virgil grinned. "Fine its set, co-leader."_

~~

Virgil knocked out Patton's door and he heard some shuffling before the door was opened to reveal a very ecstatic Patton.

"Virgil! I'm glad you're here! Abbi!" Patton called over and gestured for Virgil to come inside. Virgil smiled a bit and moved in, a blue haired girl running up with a soft smile.

"What is it Pat-" the girls voice stopped as she looked at Virgil, eyes growing in fear. Virgil swallowed his fear of her recognizing him. /too late too late too late./

"What is it Ab-" "He's the bat man." Abbi said and grabbed Patton's arm. "What?" "Th-the-the dude! With the bat!" She mimed swinging a bat and pointed at Virgil.

"He kidnapped me!" She cried and Virgil held his hands up and played oblivious. "Patton, what is she talking about? Who is she anyway?" Virgil asked and Patton rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry, she's a little scared right now, shes mistaking you for someone else." Patton said and they walked to the living room.

"No why can't you see!!!??? He's the bad guy the-the! Ugh! I'm 12 years old I'm not stupid listen to me!" She grabbed Virgil's hand to stop him and he quickly glared at her, making the girl jump back and Patton turned to look at them.

"Abbi, this is Virgil! He would never do anything like that! Stitches is a horrible villain okay but he isn't Virgil!" Patton tried to reassure.

Virgil felt a tinge of guilt at how easily Patton trusted him. But that was the plan wasn't it? Patton backing him up so easily just proved he was close.

Abbi glared at Virgil for a moment, as if she was gonna threaten him. But instead she went: "Are you gay?"

Virgil blinked for a moment. "What?" He asked and let his hands fall to his side. "Abigail I don't thin-" "I asked if you're gay. Are you?" Abbi interrupted Patton.

Virgil nodded. "Not how I thought I'd come out to others, a 12 year old threatening me but uh, yeah I am."

Abbi glared a bit. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?" She asked and Patton made an apologetic face. "I'm sorry she's being so intrusive-" "Patton its fine. If her asking these questions helps prove I'm not a serial killer, then I'll answer."

Virgil continued. "I've had two. The last one, well, we decided to just stay friends, cause that wasn't working out and the uh, the first one .... He... He killed himself." Virgil said and suddenly Abbi's eyes went soft.

"Omigosh, I'm sorry you poor gay baby." Abbi walked forward and grabbed his hand. "Baby? I'm 30!" He stated and she made a face. "You're old." She said, but still held his hand.

"Abbi I'm 30, Roman's 30!" Patton claimed and Abbi made another face. "Everyones old! Out in de outback er'yone is only eight. We all stopped at eight." She said suddenly in an Australian accent.

Virgil laughed and Patton grinned, going along with it. "Oh really? How are you 12 then?" "Oh see, I ain't yer normal girlie. See i'da been out with my sibbings sometimes but den dey all left ofta college." She suddenly said in her normal voice, "I don't actually have siblings but I'd want three. Older ones to so I could trick them into doing my work."

Then she picked up the accent again and Patton and Virgil sat, listening to her go along with some gimmick she'd made up.

About half way through Abbi going into the whole story, Roman walked in. "Uh, hi?" Roman said and spotted Virgil.

"What the Hell is he doing here?" He glowered and Abbi put her arms up in the air. "I was in the middle of a story!" She complained but Virgil stood up now, arms crossed.

"Patton invited me, Romannnnn." Virgil almost slipped and said Romano again so he put on a strained smile. Roman glared. "Doesn't mean you have to be here!" He angered out.

"Roman! What do you have against Virgil?" Patton asked, standing up now too and Abbi ignored everything around her, plopping on the couch and putting the TV on quietly.

"Well first, I think anyone born with a literal mask across their face is clearly hiding something!" Roman growled and Virgil frowned. "And second of all he doesn't seen all that trust worthy! Like, what has he even done to be helpful?"

Virgil bit his lip. "I can try to be helpful if you want?" Virgil mumbled. Roman glared at him. "Help how?" Virgil shifted in his spot and looked down, trying to play victim to see how this would play out.

Patton put his hand on his shoulder and looked at Roman. "Ro, I think this needs to stop, he's just trying to be nice and hang out." Roman crossed his arms.

"Yeah? And why with us? Don't you have friends?" Roman said the last part harshly to Virgil. Virgil grinned for a split second and his it, pretending he was near tears.

"Actually.... No, I don't." He mumbled. "My angsty son!" Abbi yelled And Virgil had to stifle his laughter. Roman glared at him and bit his tongue, as if resisting what he was gonna say and Virgil knew what it was.

_Who would want to be friends with a freak like you?_

Patton held his arms out to Virgil, as if waiting for a hug but slowly dropped his arms when Virgil didn't move.

"Fine, he can stay." Roman said and with that the three of them all sat down and joined Abbi.

~~~~~

_Roman stared wide eyed at his hands and took a few steps back._

_"WHAT THE HELL YOU FREAK?!" A kid yelled, Jared. Roman took another step back and hit the lockers._

_"I-i didnt-" "DIDNT WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK FREAK?!" Jared shoved him into the locker harshly and Roman held his hands up to block him, making Jared back up._

_"If you fucking-" Jared saw a teacher and grinned. "Miss Burnam! Roman just-he just attacked Jay! And now look at him, he got burned!"_

_Jared pointed at the nearby kid, who's shirt was singed and his as arm was burned._

_Roman looked at his hands then at the teacher. "I-i didn't mean-it was an accident!"_

_Miss Burnam glared and put her hand on his shoulder. "Young man, come with me." "I-it wasn't my fault! I was just trying to say hi and-" suddenly Roman's hands caught on fire and Jared and Miss Burnam jumped back._

_"S-see!" Roman sobbed and the fire alarm sounded._

~~~~

It had been a few months now and Virgil had slowly, very slowly, gained all of their trust.

He had joined them all once down at the police station and formerly met everyone, including-

"Hello, I'm Dr. Picani, but you can just call me Emile!" Virgil's eyes widened as he shook the offered hand.

"Uh, h-hello I'm, Virgil." Virgil felt awkward talking to this man, especially since at this point he and Remy had made up and, according to literally everyone at the warehouse, were always "hardcore flirting with each other."

Emile smiled. "Greetings Virgil! I've heard so much about you!" He said as and Virgil bit his lip. "Nothing bad of course! Many great things!" Emile talked with his hands and Virgil noticed something.

A silver band on his ring finger. The same one he'd seen on Remy before he'd shown up without it. What.... What did that mean?

".... Cool." Virgil replied awkwardly and Patton next to him chuckled. "Cmon! Thomas is waiting for our debrief, we're getting so close to finding out where the villains live!"

Virgil nodded. He had been brought to a few of their meetings and debreifs of battles and so far has managed to make them steer clear of the warehouse without being suspicious.

Tonight. Tonight was when they would launch their plan and it was Virgil's job to make sure the heroes didn't get suspicious.

"Okay! Everyones here!" Thomas said as Patton and Virgil entered. Talyn and Joan stood in the back, a map laid out on the table and Nate sat staring lazily at everyone. Thomas stood at the front of the room with Roman.

"Okay so," Thomas pointed at the map and Virgil leaned to see a few markers representing all the areas the villains had hit.

"They've been hitting more and more houses, killing a total of 43 people, 37 adults and 6 kids. Their attacks have been more frequent this past month so we can only assume that Theyre planning something." Thomas informed.

"We've had officers on duty for the past 8 weeks and we haven't managed to stop them, so we should have Roman and Patton take turns patrolling and then have cops set up in different areas. Mike, have you done research on these people?"

Mike held up a file of paper and placed it on the table. "The only thing they all have in common is that all the fathers have gone to either Viscen High or South Rel. They also have a long history of detentions."

Thomas set his mouth to the side and Roman glared as he looked at one of the images.

"Jared and Jason, those two were one of the ones hit?" Roman asked and Mike nodded. "Yeah, but other than that we don't know much."

Virgil leaned over now, he knew what they were getting at now. There were red x's, all still within the city and all too close to the warehouse. He knew they should've been more careful.

"Okay, so I can try to do a back check some more, find others who fit those requirements?" Talyn suggested and Thomas nodded at them. "Seems like a good idea...."

The meeting continued on, Virgil occasionally putting in his own (wrong) input and they all came to the conclusion of, track down others, put more surveillance and something is happening soon.

Virgil had to grin at that. None of them knew how soon.

~~~

Deceit sat back in his chair, spinning in the room and Remus walked over, plopping onto his lap.

"Re, what do you want?" Deceit asked, a smile taking place on his features. Remus smiled.

"I'm excited, we're finally gonna do this you can be happy." Remus said, voice uncharacteristically gentle. Deceit hummed and hugged Remus to him as the other had turned to face him. 

Deceit buried his face in Remus' chest. "I'll be relieved. I could live a normal life after this maybe. We could move, and I could just wear makeup a lot we could get married and get a house, adopt a child. I could be an lawyer." Deceit said, voice soft.

Remus smiled and pressed a kiss to his head, a goofy smile on his face. "A lawyer?" Deceit nodded. "I've always found it interesting. I wanted to be one when I was younger with,..... With my brother but. They made him run away."

Remus smiled sadly and Hugged Deceit tightly. "Well, we could hang their organs up as decorations when we kill them.

~~~

Roman leaned on the counter in their house, Abbi laying in her back as she stared at the ceiling, a projector playing a movie on the ceiling for her. Patton was making dinner and Virgil was helping.

"Virge, want to hit the gym with me?" Roman asked.

Within the past few months Roman has slowly stopped accusing him of being a bad guy and has slowly become mutuals with him. They often go to the gym a lot.

Virgil checked his watch and his eyes widened. "Shoot. I would really love to show you up with how much weight I can deadlift but I have to go." Virgil put down the spoon and washed his hands, grabbing his phone and waving goodbye.

Abbi smiled and waved before going back to her movie and Patton said he'd see him later.

Virgil bit the inside of his lip.

_not if things go according to plan_

Virgil, admittedly, was going to miss them. He'd become such close friends with them all, but a plan was a plan. And they fucking needed to do this. After all these years he wasn't stopping just because they liked him.

They probably really didn't honestly, talked about him behind his back, couldn't wait for him to leave. Virgil nodded as he walked home. This needed to be done.

~~~

_"WHO THE HELL IS THAT?" Virgil yelled, dropping his bat for a moment when he saw someone flying toward them._

_Deceit looked at him then at the person. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"_

_It was the middle of the night and they were currently breaking into someone's house. Or well, now they were escaping, having already done the job._

_"I'm Roman! You're local superhero!" The man replied, white cape billowing in the wind. Virgil deadpanned and picked up his bat._

_"For a superhero you're dumb. We know who you are now you know, you didn't even wear a mask!" Virgil said and Deceit hit him. "Don't give the enemy pointers!"_

_Roman struck a fighting pose and Virgil eyed him up. "You really think you can take up, Noodle Man?" Virgil joked and Roman glared. "I can fight!" He yelled and Virgil grabbed his bat and swung it at him, Roman scrambling to avoid the hit._

_"See! Some hero you are! You can what, fly?" Virgil yelled and Deceit started to him a melody._

_Roman glared and stuck his hand out, an uncontrolled ball of fire shooting out at him. Virgil dodged it easily with an unimpressed look._

_"Ooh, fire. Nice shot by the way, I'm what, like two feet in front of you?" Virgil teased and snakes started to wrap the young hero up._

_"We won't kill you you're not part of the agenda, but we will leave you here." Deceit said as the snakes held him down. Roman tried to break free as the other two walked away._

_"Screw you guys." He mumbled._

~~~

"Oh, how kind of you to join us!" Deceit greeted and Virgil rolled his eyes.

"Fuck off, they had a meeting I was dragged to." Virgil stated and walked into the bathroom to wipe off the concealer.

"So?" Deceit asked, leaning in the doorway.

"They suspect an attack but have no clue when. They are gonna look up kids who have detention records at our old schools and have no clue about the warehouse." Virgil informed and grinned once his face was clean.

"Perfect. They'll have no clue what hit them." Deceit said and Virgil turned. "Where are the others?" He asked.

The two exited the bathroom, making their way to the living room.

"Well, everyone is all geared up, we've been waiting for you for twenty minutes now." Deceit informed and Virgil rolled his eyes at the teasing.

"I'm two minutes late shut up." Virgil said with a grin, grabbing his other hoodie off the rack as they walked, shrugging his other one off and grabbing his mask off the table along with his bat.

"And besides, I'm all ready now!" Virgil said and they entered the living room.

"Well hello!" Remus said, he was doing a handstand and kicking his legs a bit. Remy sat on the couch with Brian, Jericho and Apollo. Harley sat cross legged on the ground.

"Gurl don't tease him he had a job." Remy said and drank from a coffee cup.

Over the past few months Remy had been trying to help more, now actually fighting. Not once did he ever take a life like the others. He mostly researched and brought up information the others needed.

Virgil smiled at him and Brian got off the couch so Virgil could sit, then he moved over by Harley.

"Okay, so, you all know the plan, right?" Deceit asked. Harley pursed his lips. "I know the plan..... But maybe they don't....?"

Deceit rolled his eyes. "Brian and Harley you take the left section here, wait on the shadows until you can see we've got them cornered. Remy and Virgil, you take the right section, watch the door and the moment they leave you attack. Remus and I will take the lower left section and once Virge and Remy hit we'll move in. Jericho and Apollo will take out any guards nearby."

"Aw babe!!! I get to be in the same killing group with you?" Remus sang out and Deceit rolled his eyes, though he had a soft smile. "Yes, everyone good with the plan?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and Remus fell out of his handstand, standing up red faced. "Finally! After 5 years we get to do some battling!"

Everyone grinned and stood. "Let's go." Virgil said.

~~~~

Virgil stood in the shadows with Remy, bat gripped tight in his hands.

"I saw Emile today." Virgil mumbled and Remy looked at him. "Wait what?" He asked. "He works at the police office now." Virgil replies.

Remy looked at his feet. "I think he mentioned something about trying to help people who had gotten caught up in stuff. Like help PTSD patients." Remy said, his voice sounded hurt.

"And, he was wearing his ring." Virgil said after a beat. "What?" Remy asked and covered his mouth. "Really?" He whispered.

Virgil nodded. "Just thought you should know."

A piercing whistle broke through the air and Remy and Virgil moved, Remy loading the pistil he held and Virgil gripping his bat as they moved out.

Roman and Ice Breaker stood on guard, clothes messed up and obviously pyjamas but they wore their masks.

"Stitches." Roman growled out. "One Shot." Patton mumbled at Remy.

Virgil smiled and swung his bat. "This is your last day on Earth, what would you like to say?" Roman straightened up.

"I would like to say its too early for this shit." He growled and shot out a fireball. Virgil ducked, dodgin easily.

"Still a bad shot I see-" a block of ice hit him in the side and he fell down, bat clattering on the ground. Immediately a gun shot rang out and Patton cried in pain.

Virgil looked over to see Remy grinning as Patton held his leg. Deceit and Remus ran out, snakes rested on Deceit's shoulders and Remus held a blow torch.

"Oh hello!" Harley sang out as he walked in with Brian.

"Shit!" Roman yelled as he noticed they were surrounded. "Roman?" A small voice came out and Roman turned to see Abbi in the doorway.

"GET BACK!" Roman yelled and Patton shoved her inside, freezing the doorway shut.

"Guys!" She yelled but another gunshot rang out. "AH!" Patton screamed out as Remy shot him again. In the same place.

"Roman we're out numbered!" Patton informed. "Yeah I can see! Take to the air!"

Roman and Patton flew up into the air and Deceit snapped. Remus and Harley jumped up, flying after them.

"SHIT!" Roman yelled and shot a fireball out. "Harls its your turn!" Remus sang out gleefully as he dodged the fire.

Harley squealed happily and flew forward faster so he was in front and smiled at the Heroes before clapping his hands twice.

Patton and Roman froze quickly, grasping at their hearts in pain. "What did.... You do?" Roman asked strained. "I've got a grip on your heart!" Harley sang and Remus grabbed the two, floating down to the ground.

"Okay we're here now! Harls stop before they die! Dee gets the pleasure of that!" Remus sang and Deceit grinned.

"Brian, do your thing." Deceit said after Harley released the Heroes, who were now gasping at air.

The two heroes froze again, but this time they simply stood upright.

"What did you-" "I've taken temporary control of your brain. All bodily functions have been shut down." Brian informed and Harley swooned.

"You can all go to Hell." Roman forced out. Deceit walked up close to him.

"Oh darling, I'd love to but you see-" Roman broke out of the trap and gripped Deceit by the throat. "Shut up." He growled and the others moved to attack when suddenly Jericho and Apollo came runing

"COPS ARE HERE THE CO- OH FUCK!" Apollo screamed when he saw Deceit. Virgil swung his bat in a circle, moments from colliding with Roman's head when the hero stopped it with his hand and set his other ablaze.

On Deceit's throat.

The villain gasped out in pain and was tossed to the side. "ROMAN!" Ice Breaker screamed and the two turned and ran.

"Cops." Jericho mumbled and pointed at the siren sounds.

Virgil ran over and grabbed Deceit and the 7 of them scampered off into the shadows, retreating back to their house.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." Virgil mumbled, clearing stuff off the table and setting Deceit down.

Remus shoved him out of the way and grabbed Deceit's hand. "Nononononononono," he mumbled and for the first time, he sounded emotional. No silly voice, no crude humor, no jokes. He was sad and worried and concerned.

"You'll be alright, it-uts not that bad!" Remus sobbed as Virgil pulled out first aid crap. Remy was pacing and Brian shoved Harley, Jericho and Apollo out.

"Cmon baby," Remus sobbed and Deceit turned his head, eyes glossy. "Hurts." Deceit mumbled, voice scratchy and pained. "Can't. Breathe."

"Remus," Virgil said, inspecting the damage. "Do I need to move out of your way?" Remus asked. Virgil shook his head. "No Remus i-" "Do I need to get you anything?" Remus asked standing up.

"Remus-" "If I can help I will!" Virgil grabbed Remus by the shoulders. "Remus! I can't save him!" He yelled and Remus slapped his hand away.

"Liar! Its not that bad!" Remus denied. "Babe.... Its .... Fine." Deceit mumbled.

"Nobonononono." Remus mumbled. "Its not fine, you have to live, what else will we do?"

"Virgil's.... Still the.... Leader you... Know?" Deceit said and smiled playfully.

"Yeah! Bu-but! I no, you can't leave. You, you can't die! We need you! I need you!" Remus cried and Remy patted his shoulder. "No I don't want sympathy!"

"Deceit," Remus cried and leaned in. Deceit smiled. "Remus, I,..... I love you..... And my name isnt.... Isn't Deceit.... It-" Deceit couldn't finish his sentence, eyes falling heavy and he collapsed on the table, grip loosening.

"No," Remus sobbed out and Virgil punched a wall.

Remy and Remus jumped. "FUCK THEM! FUCK ROMAN! FUCK THE HEROES!" Virgil stormed over, grabbed his bat and started to walk to the door.

"Virge! What are you doing?" Remy asked and Virgil turned.

"He killed my friend, he ruined our plans, he is protecting those who hurt us, and he's going to pay." Virgil growled.

Remy gulped. "Are you... Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Virgil glared and put his mask on. "I'm gonna kill Roman." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone had noticed the major character death tag has been here since the start and it wasn't applying to Logan hehehehe, uhhhhhh it may also apply to next chapter. 
> 
> Anyway! Please check out my Instagram because I've started making comics and made an animation for this so ye! 
> 
> Instagram: L_The_Art_Nerd  
> YouTube: L The Art Nerd  
> Webtoon: L The Art Nerd  
> Discord: L The Loser#4227  
> Tumblr: L-The-Art-Nerd


	8. If I Killed Someone For You Would You Love Me More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title Song: If I Killed Someone by Alec Benjamin
> 
> Virgil gets his revenge and instant regret

Virgil stormed down the darkly lit streets. There were cops on most corners but he was able to get out of view as he stalked in the shadows. He knew the way to their house like the back of his hand.

The bat he carried dragged at his side with a scraping sound, his breathing heavy and ragged.

"This'll end. This will all end tonight." Virgil mumbled to himself.

His best friend had just died in front of him. The man he's grown to know like a brother. Whether they acted like it or not, they both genuinely cared about each other. They'd been together since sophomore highschool. A whole 15 years now. They'd grown to trust each other, help each other they wanted to help each other. And Roman had taken that all away within seconds.

If Roman knew what they'd been through, the pain, the suffering, the loss, would he react the same?

Of course he would, part of Virgil told him. He had only known you for a few minutes before he started making fun of you.

Even now he still does, at the gym he calls you weak.

If only he knew.

At the house he calls you weird.

If only he knew.

He accuses you of everything.

If only he knew.

~~~~

Patton paced the room at the police office, Abbi was hugging herself as she shook in the chair and everyone still at the office bustled about.

"We should've known it was happening soon." Patton mumbled. "Is Roman back yet?" Abbi asked for the third time.

"He's gonna be at the house all night. He wants to make sure the area is secure and that no one else can come back. I have to look at apartments though hun, since they know where we are now." Abbi played with her fingers.

"My oldest imaginary sister said she'll rip out their knee caps for you." Abbi mumbled and Patton laughed. "Well the her I said thank you. If you want I can set up a show for you to watch while I work?"

Abbi gave a small nod and he smiled, picking her up and bringing her to the break room where a TV say on the table.

"So, Netflix or Hulu?" Patton asked and Abbi thought. "Hulu, I wanna continue watching Nick Ricky Dicky & Dawn." Patton nodded and turned the show in before leaving.

Patton sighed out. He just wanted to keep the girl from trouble but only seemed to drag her into more. He kind of wishes he had his own support system, but that was currently inside their old apartment probably scared out of his mind.

Patton thought of calling Virgil over but didnt, deciding it seemed selfish.

Patton leaned back in his office chair and searched up apartments nearby.

~~~~

Remus sat emptily at his seat on the chair, eyes dead as he stared into space. Remy sat next to him with hot chocolate and rubbed his arm comfortingly.

Brian entered the room and looked down. "Its been... Taken care of." Brian stated and Remy nodded, dismissing him.

Since Virgil was out and Deceit was gone, the other nominated Remy to be in charge til the emo returned. Remy had told Brian and Harley to dispose of Deceit's body and asked Apollo and Jericho to make sure no cops were nearby.

That was the last thing they needed, their hideout being discovered.

"What'd you do with him?" Remus asked quietly, eyes red and face tear stained as he slowly looked at Brian.

Brian shifted from foot to foot. "We... We had to throw him in the river. We're sorry." Remus just nodded in response and looked down at his cup.

"Its fine." Remus mumbled.

Remy looked at Brian and the other nodded, leaving the room.

"My love is gone... And now Virgil's going to kill my brother... What kind of life is this?" Remus mumbled, heart brokingly.

"Your brother killed your live and karma is coming back for him." Remy restated and Remus shook his head.

"Look, I know we've yelled at you to be more on our side but, Roman has been through shit too. He discovered his powers by sending someone to a hospital. He got picked on like us, but he just walked through it with a smile. I..... I wasn't strong enough to keep a smile, he was so strong." Remus started to sob again and Remy looked down guiltily.

"And what, we're weak for standing up to others?" Remy asked.

"We're weak because we waited, because we hide. Instead of being out and facing our gross and hideous consequences, we hide from them. And that's not very cool." Remus mumbled.

Remy had only known everyone for a few months, but anytime he's spoken with Remus has ended with the other making suggestions about butts or blowing things up. For this man to suddenly be so serious, it was off putting.

"I guess not." Remy mumbled and his fingers played with the empty ring spot on his finger.

~~~~

Roman paced the room, nerves on end as the room filled with red and blue lights.

He'd just hurt someone. Like really bad, he'd just hurt someone. The one thing he promised to never do!

But it was fine, right? The Snake Charmer has killed many many people before, it was revenge, it was just what he had coming.

But still, Ran had hurt him. He hopes that they can help fix him up. Well, he pretty much thinks that hell be fighting Snake Charmer within a few days again, because the other always seemed to recover quickly. So it was fine. Everything was-

The door bust down suddenly and was thrown up against the wall. Roman turned to be met with a fist and suddenly everything went dark.

~~~~

Virgil stood in the basement with his arms crossed, waiting for the now tied up Roman to awaken.

When a few minutes passed and he still didn't wake, Virgil poured a cup of water on him and Roman jolted awake.

"Oh good." Virgil mumbled annoyed. Roman immediately started struggling and tried to light his hands on fire.

"I wouldn't do that, there's a pile of gas under you, you light your hands and boom! Bye bye Roman!" Virgil sang, swinging his bat back and forth.

"Let me go!" Roman yelled. Virgil scoffed. "You just killed my best friend, you really think I'm going set you free?" Virgil mocked and Roman's eyes widened.

"I what?" "Oh, you didn't know? You fucking piece of shit. You killed Snake, Deceit, whatever his real name was, you fucking killed him. His boyfriend's heart is broken, they were gonna get married you know." Virgil growled out.

Roman looked down. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. Virgil lunged and grabbed the front of Roman's shirt, pulling him a little so he was yelling in his face.

"IM SORRY DOESNT BRING HIM BACK." Virgil yelled. "You killed him, he's dead, he's never coming back and its all your fault."

Roman felt tears in his eyes but he glared at Virgil. "He deserved it." Roman spat out and Virgil threw him to the ground, gripping his bat and pacing back and forth.

"You heroes don't get it, do you? Why we've done all this, what our big plan was. We've been bullied all our lives." Virgil stated. "Oh boo-hoo, kids teased you." Roman said in a mocking tone as he struggled against his restraints.

"No, they didn't. They hurt us. They attacked us, they shoved and pushed us. They made my best friend.... My, my fricking heart kill himself! They made Deceit's brother move to a whole different country! They broke Remus' arm repeatedly! Th-" "Remus?" Roman interrupted and Virgil sighed annoyingly.

"Oh yeah, your own brother was helping us plan your demise by the way. But yes, him, we've all lost someone, been in physical pain. So we planned to attack them, bring them to their end." Virgil growled out.

"I was bullied too." Roman stated. "Oh what for, for being handsome? For being cool? For being able to put of a light show?" "The first time I got my powers I sent someone to the hospital." Roman yelled.

"Ihated myself, people hated me. I didn't want people to have me, I wanted them to love me, which is why I became a hero." Roman said and Virgil tore off his mask and threw it at Roman harshly.

"SHUT UP! YOU JUST WANTED ATTENTION! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHat we went through!" Virgil's voice cracked a bit and he felt angry tears rising. Roman didn't seem surprised to be revealed Virgil.

"I do." "YOU DONT SHUT UP!" Virgil gripped his bat again. "Virgil, calm down! If you just calm down, Patton and I can hel-" "SHUT UP!"

Virgil swung his bat as hard as he could and Roman went silent. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" With each yell Virgil slammed the bat against Roman's skull, blind rage filling him as he broke down and cried.

Once his throat was sore and his yelling died he fell to his knees, eyes watery as he let sobs rip through his body.

Virgil refused to look up. Roman wasn't screaming, wasn't speaking wasn't... Wasn't BREATHING. Virgil didn't wanna see what he'd done. He'd just killed someone, someone he considered a kinda friend.

Virgil tried to slow his breathing and as he did it seemed the weight of everything fell on him at once.

He'd just killed Roman. He'd killed many others. Why, they took away one person from him but he's taken way whole families.

Virgil started to sob again. He was a horrible person, Patton was right, he's a bad guy.

Virgil shakily stood up, grabbing his blood covered bat and he walked around Roman, still not wanting to see what he'd done and once he exited the building, he walked right up to one of the cop cars.

"VIRGIL?!" Talyn yelled as an officer grabbed him. "Virgil, what did you do?" Dominic asked, rushing over to. Virgil was crying but he didn't say anything besides "Sorry."

~~~~

Patton sat at his desk, glaring at his computer screen. He'd failed so far to find any apartment that was free in the city.

Patton stood up and left his officer, crashing into Talyn. Patton looked at them and grabbed their shoulders. "What are you doing back?" He asked and Talyn's eyes were wide.

"We uh,.... We caught Stitches... Or, he-he turned himself in." Talyn wasn't looking at him. Patton turned and run to where the others were, everyone crowding around someone.

"Who is it let me-" Patton's words died in his mouth as he took in the persons state.

"Virgil you-" "We're taking him to questioning, if you need to interrogate him do it there." Their boss said.

Thomas and Camden ran over. "Virgil what the He-" "He had this with him." One of the officers handed Patton his bloody bat. "Roman is nowhere to be found." Patton looked at Virgil, tears in his eyes.

"Did you-" Virgil didn't look at him but nodded very small. "Sorry." His voice came out broken and strained.

The officers moved the handcuffed person down the hall and Abbi came running out, eyes wide. She grabbed Patton's hand.

".... I told you." She mumbled.

~~~~

"Who do you work for?" The stranger asked. "I told you, me." Virgil replied, staring at his feet.

"Who else works with you?" "Look bud, I ain't giving away my friends just cause I turned myself in." Virgil said and the stranger rolled his eyes.

"Fine, if you're not giving me answers you can talk to the others." He left and Emile entered the room with a folder.

"Hi.... Virgil." Emile sat across from him, playing with his engagement ring. Virgil bit his lip. He had to know, he had to ask, if he didn't find out for him or Remy, he'd never forgive himself.

"Are you getting remarried?" Virgil spat out and Emile looked at him. "I'm sorry what?" Virgil scratched the back of his neck, chains clanking in his handcuffs.

"Uh, are you getting remarried?" Virgil repeated. Emile twisted his ring again. "I don't know how you know about this but no, I am not. Its... Complicated. Anyway, I'm the one asking questions. First off, you may be in cuffs in a police station but you're safe here. We won't hurt you, we legally can't, and no one will come hurt you. So can you tell me why you turned yourself in?"

Virgil started to bounce in his seat. "Its complicated." He mocked and Emile sighed.

"Did you kill Roman?" Emile asked and Virgil looked down. "....yes." He voice was quiet and it sounded teary. Emile sighed, wanting nothing more than to comfort the other despite what he's done.

"That's all I was needed for. Patton wants to talk to you." Emile got up and left, Patton shuffling in after.

"I don't.... I don't hate you." Patton sniffles out. "Just, why did you kill him?" Virgil scoffed, but it sounded weird since he had been crying.

"He killed Deceit, what did you think would happen? My best friend.... He's gone. And I'm sorry I did that to you... I didn't mean to he was just, I was talking to him, and he was being so /difficult/ and he wouldn't shut up and it-it.... " Virgil broke down again.

Patton sat stiffly in his chair. "Virgil I don't hate you. I..... I don't think I can forgive you however. You took a human life, that's not... That's not redeemable but... You, you need help, you've obviously gone through a lot. I don't even know what kind of hardships you've been through, and I can't begin with I understand but. I, I'm not mad. I don't hate you. Heh, I probably should but. You obviously have been through stuff and I want to help you."

Virgil looked up, rubbed at his eyes with the backside of his wrist, (his hands were still cuffed) and sniffles. "Why, why don't you just let them sentence me to jail for life?"

Patton rubbed his hands and looked at the mirror across the room. "I think.... I think everyone would prefer if you got help instead. As probably morally objected as that is, we've all gotten to know you these past months. We've all grown close to you and I think it'd pain us all to know you were mentally unwell and just rotting away in a cell."

Two knocks resounded from the mirror faintly and Patton smiled softly. "They agree. So.... I'm gonna talk to a few people and see if, under my surveillance of course, if you could come live with me. I've already found a new house that's a little remote. I'll install a bunch of security so.... It'll still be a bit like a prison for you but its better than the other option. But until then you will have to stay in the holding cell here."

Virgil nodded gently. "That's, that's a lot better than I would've gotten. So thank you."

Patton nodded. "Another person is gonna come in and question you further and them you'll be put into a cell for the night. Abbi wanted to talk to you but I don't really.... Unless you want to I mean but I still, I'm still a little uneasy, you can understand me right?" Virgil nodded.

"If she wants to talk to me that's fine but if you don't want her to," he took a shaky breath. "I understand."

Patton wrung his hands together. "You,.... You also have to tell us where the others are. Your.... Friends." Virgil's head snapped up.

"I already told the other dude. I'm turning me in, myself, I.... They're my family, okay? Turning them in would get them in trouble. They haven't even done anything bad, not a single one of them has outright killed anyone but because they're associated with me they'll get in trouble. Cause that's how these things work. And even if you let them go, what would they do. I know for a fact some of them would never try and help out the police station." Virgil started to panic, his breathing growing heavy.

"Hey, we won't.... We'll leave the subject be for now but, if your so sure they haven't done anything bad like that they have no real reason to get in trouble besides helping plan.... Murders and hacking information. But we will ask again." Patton stated and stood up.

"You can... You can call them however. I can't promise you a private conversation, or that we won't search the number of course." Virgil nodded. "I'll call them." He said and Patton nodded as Talyn entered and they set a mobile telephone on the desk.

Talyn quickly left and Patton followed after.

Virgil stared at the phone and dialed the secure number they had.

"Hey.... Remy, I.... I need to tell you something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been finished in my drafts for like two weeks I kept forgetting to post and the next chapter is also almost done holy crap XD


	9. A Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil grows as time goes on

"Virgil.... I know I saw the news." Remy responded over the phone.

Virgil laughed a bit. "I'm, at the office. But, once I hang up you guys should all evacuate to location 8J."

"Virgil..... I.... Are you gonna be okay?"

"They're, for some reason, somewhat understanding. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna have to go through some hardcore therapy after this. Uh, which reminds me, Emile is kinda.... Here. And wearing his ring."

"He is?" Silence. "I... Its been months I shouldn't be hopeful like this. He's probably just moved on Virgil. I still love him obviously, and I think you know, I really like you too and everything is just, complicated. Why couldn't life be easier?" Remy asked.

Virgil chuckled, tears started to run down his face. "Its because that's how life is Remy. I, I like you too. But I just, after all these years, after these decades I still, I can't, I'm not ready for that. I hope you all find a place safe to stay and please, please make sure Remus is okay. He may be an ass but he and Deceit... They were closer than any of us."

Virgil sniffled, tears falling quickly down his face.

"I understand. I'll miss you." "I'll miss you too."

Virgil hung up and sobbed as an unknown officer grabbed the phone and left.

/ _Deceit and Virgil ran through the shadows._

_"How do you know this area is the place? Maybe your 'source' was lying." Virgil hissed out._

_Deceit rolled his eyes. "He wasn't, trust me." "Yeah, trust someone who still won't tell me his real name, that makes sense."_

_Deceit side eyed Virgil with a look of regret and shook his head. "It'll all make sense when time comes Virgil. This is the meet up location."_

_The two stopped running and Virgil looked around, pulling tightly on his hood as he pulled up his sleeves. "Where is he then?"_

_"Right above you!" A weirdly accented voice said and a person dropped from the sky and held out his hand to Virgil._

_The other man's eyes were wide and his hair was a mess, a random strip of gray ran through it. His clothes had a weird green theme to it and were very disheveled._

_"Remus Knight pleased to meet you!" Virgil's eyes went wide and he raised his bat. "Like Roman Knight, the hero?" He said accusingly._

_Remus sighed. "Uh, yeah but I'm not like him! I'm different!" Deceit smiled at the other and Remus smiled, pushing past Virgil and hugging him tightly._

_"Aw Dee! You look very worried! Did someone eat your toes?" Remus asked and Virgil watched the two from the side. "Why wo- no, no one's eaten my toes. Its just, our plan so far isn't going as planned."_

_Remus nodded and raised his hand up to the snake like side of Deceit's face and held it gently. "So make a new one silly." He simply said and Deceit rolled his eyes. "Virgil did. We're gonna build an army. Er, well not an army per se, a group of people with similar motives."_

_"And you want me to join?" Remus asked Deceit nodded. "Well, for you I will." Remus said and Deceit smiled._

_"Okay, excuse my French, but what the fuck?" Virgil interrupted and Deceit turned. "Virgil, this is Remus, my boyfriend. We met some time ago but he has powers like me." Deceit introduced._

_"Hello fellow!" Remus said and Virgil nodded with a strange look. "Hi."_ /

Virgil looked at his legs as they kicked back and forth.

He had been questioned by a few others, each asking where the hideout was with him not answerig. Finally they brought Abbi in who sat at the other end, humming as she unfolded a picture.

"I drew this when Patton and.... Roman took me in at first. I didn't think it'd ever come true but it was a dream I had." Abbi slid it across the table and Virgil leaned to look at it.

It was a pretty decent drawing for a 12 year old. She and Patton sat on a couch and a tombstone that said Roman was next to them, a bloody bat laid in front.

"Oh shit." Virgil mumbled in response and Abbi nodded.

"This was another." She placed a picture of Patton and Virgil holding hands with her, both were smiling. And another figure held Virgil's hand.

Abbi pointed at the picture. "Another... Like future dream. I think that's a power, I think I have powers but anyway, it you and Patton holding my hand." She pointed at the other figure. "I don't know who this is. Do you?"

Virgil felt all his breath escape. It couldn't be. If she was having future dreams, there's no way this picture could be real.

"That's... Logan. But he, he died When we were younger." Virgil said, swallowing hard. Abbi looked up at him. "Maybe he didn't die... Maybe he just ran away."

Virgil shook his head. "No, no why would he-" the doors opened and Patton looked at the floor. "Abbi we gotta go." He said softly as the other dude grabbed Virgil by his arm.

"He'll be in holding cell 4." The guy, Terrence, informed. Patton and Abbi nodded as they also stood and Virgil was dragged to a jail cell.

Terrence locked the door then looked up and down the hall before handing Virgil something.

"Its food, we're not supposed to feed prisoners or anything but, you've had a hard time and sometimes food can help." Terrence explained and quickly left.

Virgil looked in his hands and smiled as he opened the zip bloc back of grapes.

~~~~

The next few weeks were odd. He stayed in the holding cell for all of the time. People came by and would talk to him or give him weird mush food. Often though Terrence and Thomas' friend Valerie, who was Remy's sister so that was awkward, would give him snacks and talk with him.

Emile Picani became Virgil's therapist, since he clearly needed one.

Emile found out about Remy, he wasn't stupid, he had heard the phone call. Emile would ask Virgil questions about Remy, if he'd hurt anyone, if he'd gotten hurt, if he was alright. Did they... "Do anything."

"No," Virgil had mumbled. "The feelings are there but we haven't done anything. He.... He still very much cares about you Dr. Picani."

Emile sighed on the other side of the cell bars. "I've said it many times, call me Emile. And.... I appreciate you trying to help but, we don't know where they are, they've disappeared, again, and I don't know if I'm ready for that again."

Virgil nodded and shifted in his spot when Emile's timer went off. "That's the end of today! I'll see you Friday afternoon." Virgil looked up, concerned.

"Why Friday? And the afternoon,that's different than normal." Virgil said, feeling like he had done something wrong and he could feel his heart racing a bit. Emile immediately noticed and tried to calm him.

"Nononono, its not your fault or anything, Patton finally has the new house set up with cameras and trackers and stuff so its safe for you to move now. You'll be moving and getting used to the new house so I wanted to wait a bit before I tried to speak with you again."

Virgil nodded but it didn't calm him too much. He was gonna be officially moving now, he'd be with Patton and Abbi, family of who he'd killed. He hasn't seen or heard from his own family for the past few weeks but he knew they were safe. Virgil didn't know how to feel now that moving was finally here.

Emile noticed and smiled.

"Its completely normal to feel a little anxious about moving in, but everything will be fine. You'll be under surveillance but no one will care what you do unless its something bad of course." Emile reassured. Virgil nodded and smiled.

"Okay, thanks."

~~~~

Once the three of them had moved in, Virgil felt a little more free. He had his own room, with a bed and window. He was no longer hand cuffed 24/7 and he could leave his room whenever.

He wasn't allowed to leave the house, not yet, so when Patton went to work and Abbi, who just registered, went to school, he felt pretty lonely. But at least he could roam around.

Patton was still wary of him, understandable, Virgil doesn't think the other man would ever look at him the same. But he tried to treat him like he did before, they watched movies, made jokes, teased each other and everything. But it felt forced at times.

Once everything had been situated, Patton and Virgil decided to see if Abbi really had prophetic dreams.

She would take a nap after school, wake up, and draw what she had seen. Some of them were hard to interpret, like one of a purple stick figure and a rainbow stick figure holding hands with a small explosion between them. She had drawn that one quickly then watched TV.

But others were fairly easy, like a picture of Virgil she had drawn where he was holding his foot and screaming. It was easy mostly because five minutes later Virgil stubbed his toe.

But prophetic dreams weren't all she had, one time she had turned the corner to fast and bumped into the wall, crying when the corner hit her eye and everything on the coffee table flew off.

She had telepathic powers also it seemed. She still couldn't control either but they were working on it.

As the weeks went on, they slowly grew more comfortable with each other, Virgil stopped covering his mark, Abbi got a grasp of her powers and Patton seemed to trust Virgil more.

And after two months, the cameras were shut off.

"Are you for real?" Virgil asked, following Patton around the house as the other went through and took them down. "Yes, I am 'for real'. Its been months and you haven't done anything bad, we trust you. Now its up to you for us to decide if that was a mistake or not."

Virgil rubbed his arm. "Do the rules still stay the same?" Virgil asked and Patton pulled away from the one camera he was disabling.

"You aren't allowed to leave the house alone still, just as an extra precaution. But as long as me, Abbi, or someone from the office is with you, its fine." Patton said and shut off the last camera.

"And to celebrate I thought we should go out for dinner today." Patton said and Abbi came running down the hall.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can we go to that fancy seafood place?" She asked and Patton deadpanned as Virgil laughed. "We are not going anywhere where you can eat shrimp, young lady." Patton said.

"Bu-like you say I'm allergic but when I eat it I just get these red splotches That are itchy!" Abbi whined. "Those are called hives Abii, it happens when you're allergic to something." Patton informed.

"But shrrrriiiimmmmppp is sooooooo good!" Abbi whined. "Is there a pizza place nearby?" Virgil asked and Patton nodded. "We could go there, get some garlic knots if you behave." Patton said to Abbi.

She crossed her arms. "Fine! But only because garlic knots." Virgil and Patton laughed as she ran off to change I to nice clothes.

"I was also thinking we could do some house shopping " Patton said to Virgil. "Because you've been here for a while but have like two outfits and nothing else that's really just yours."

Virgil rubbed at his arm. "You really don't have to do that." Patton smiled. "I know, but I want to."

~~~

Virgil sat in his seat, looking around the pizza place as they waited on their food. Abbi was telling Patton about some show she had watched recently and Patton was intently listening.

Virgil watched as other families ate, some girl threw a pizza slice at her brother, some kid blew bubbles into His milk and some mom tried to calm her kids.

Virgil smiled and looked out the window, freezing as his eyes widened.

Virgil immediately tapped Patton's shoulder to get his attention. "Patton Patton Patton Patton Patton." He said quickly with urgency. Patton looked at him but Virgil just stood up and ran outside.

Patton was quick behind as Virgil raced out the doors and Abbi followed after.

"LOGAN?!?" Virgil yelled and a man that was now halfway down the street turned around full speed.

"Holy shit." The other man mumbled as Virgil ran up to him. "Virgil? I didnt-i mean I saw the news but I didn't think it was true- you-" "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

Patton rested a hand on Virgil's shoulder. "Virge, don't scream at him. Why don't we go back inside and we can all talk?" Patton said softly and Virgil exhaled and nodded. "Yeah okay."

Logan nodded and looked at Abbi. "Well hello." Logan said oddly and Abbi tilted her head. "You're a lot taller than I thought you'd be." She then grabbed his hand and dragged him inside with the other two.

The waitress came over and placed their pizza, fries and garlic knots next to their drinks and no one besides Abbi touched the food.

"I honestly don't know whether to be pissed of right now or happy." Virgil said to Logan, gripping onto Patton's arm to stabilize himself.

Logan nodded and bit his lip. "I... Can understand that. But Virgil I don't k ow whether to be glad I found you or to be disappointed by your actions."

Patton put a hand up. "Whoooooaas there Mister. Virgil's actions were only ever revenge for you." Logan looked at Patton then at Virgil, then at their contact and sighed, fixing his glasses.

"I... Didn't know that. Virgil, I would need time to explain everything that happened that, that day." Logan mumbled.

Virgil made a face, an I'm-Waiting face.

Patton put his hand over to one Virgil had on him and turned. "Let's have some food before it get cold and we can talk after. This is your first day outside, let's enjoy it." Virgil sighed and nodded, letting Patton's arm free as he took a small slice of pizza and nibbled on it.

Logan watched then both an analytic stare and just sat with them. "You can eat too." Abbi pitched in and handed him a plate with food. Patton nodded and Logan took the food and thanked her.

It was an awkward dinner nonetheless but Virgil calmed as he and Patton started to talk about what kind of clothes they should get and what the theme of his room should be.

Abbi tried to talk to Logan but the other just watched Patton and Virgil talking with each other with a sad look in his eyes.

Once they finished eating they paid and left, Virgil insisting they should walk so they could talk about everything on the way to the next few stores.

"So, Logan, mind telling me why you suddenly disappeared and I was told you had killed yourself and why I was miserable the rest of my life?" Virgil asked and Patton put his hand on Virgil's shoulder.

"Virgil please, we don't know what happened." Patton said and Virgil sighed.

Logan rubbed his hands together. "Like I said before, I'd need to tell you about everything that had happened."

/ _Logan was walking to school, head down and he watched his feet as they dragged across the ground. When he was by the school, someone grabbed his bag and pulled him to the side._

_"Ah! Let me go!" Logan shouted. "Listen here kid." A gruff voice spoke out and a knife was suddenly press to his throat._

_"Omigod." Logan mumbled in fear as another kid held him captive._

_"You're gonna listen to us, and you're gonna listen real close okay. You and that fucker Virgil, that freak, are getting on my damn nerves. So here's what you're gonna do-" "IM NOT GONNA DO ANYTHING YOU SAY!" Logan interrupted._

_The kid holding him twisted his arm a bit and the other kid pressed the knife against him more._

_"In a week, exactly a week, you're going to leave this town. Forever and never come back." "Why would I do that?" Logan said and tried to struggle free._

_"Because we'll kill him if you don't. You think we're the only ones who don't like him? You're wrong. There's many of us, all who hate that kid. Killing him would be easy, but making him suffer is just more fun." The other kid joked._

_"You... You would kill him?" Logan stammered out. "Only if you don't do what we say. Next week, leave, never come back, don't even tell that little twerp what's going on. Don't even tell your mother. Run away." Logan struggled to break free and the knife suddenly drew blood._

_"I know you're going to that freaks house later, so don't even breathe a word of this to him. Or. He. Will. Die."_

_Logan was then shoved to the ground and he coughed, wiping at his throat and wincing in pain._

_~~~~_

_Logan looked at the teacher after he told her everything._

_She raised an eyebrow. "Two children threatened to kill another student? And held a knife to your throat? And told you to run away? Logan do you realize how ridiculous you sound right now?"_

_Logan looked at her panicked. "It's true though! Look I have the cut mark and everything!"_

_The teacher rolled her eyes. "Listen, we don't partake in any nonsense reports young man. These are children. Some of the most behaved and academically exceeding students here. You most likely tripped and came up with this story. Now, if you would kindly leave my office."_

_Logan sighed and felt tears roll down his cheeks as he left._

_~~~_

_Logan ran down the street sobbing. Virgil just confessed, they just kissed, they liked each other. But if he stayed Virgil would die, or at least get very very hurt._

_Logan didn't want him to get hurt, he didn't want him to die. He needed to leave. He had to leave._

_~~~_

_He packed his bags quickly and gathered all the money he could before he went out of the house. His mom thought he was going to school. Virgil thought he was going to school._

_Everyone thought he'd be at school._

_He was already running, almost out of the town, he'd called his aunt who hates his mom and asked if her could live with her. She said yes, and would tell his mom. She said it was finally revenge at her sister, he had no clue what revenge but it worked out for him._

_He was leaving Virgil, but it was just to keep him safe. He doesn't know what the kids, the bullies, the villains, would say about him leaving but all he knew was Virgil was safe, finally./_

"And after that, I went to school again, became the smartest kid in school, went to college to be a physician, dropped out and became a librarian and ran into this guy named Remaht who was looking for a roommate." Logan explained and Virgil paused in his walking.

"He wouldn't shut up about this super awesome guy, this dude who was mean on the outside but had a heart of gold, who had been bullied his whole life, who wanted revenge for who was stolen from him. And then I watched the news, and they were releasing a prisoner. Never did I think the world was so small before." Logan laughed weakly at the end.

"You... Omigod this is so much to process give me a moment." Virgil stopped walking and crouched on the sidewalk, holding his head.

"Virgil, ground yourself, remember what Emile said." Patton said and Abbi sat next to him and held his hand and Logan stepped to the side so he wasn't blocking other people.

"Why didn't you ever call me?" Virgil mumbled through his hands. "I was scared," Logan mumbled. "I didn't know if you even had the same phone number."

"Why did you never come back?" "I thought you'd moved on 'till two months ago."

"Is Remy still with you?" "Yes, and he misses you.... A lot."

"...... Did you ever miss me?" "Everyday."

Virgil stood up and exhaled. "Okay, so, let's go buys some bed spreads and we can talk more later."

His breathing was shaky and Abbi patted his hand. "Let's get some spooky ones with Jack & Sally." Abbi said and Virgil smiled. "That's my girl." He teased and ruffled her hair.

Abbi made an error noise and Virgil chuckled. "That's my boy." He teased and Abbi grinned. "You know what the name is right?" He asked. "Yes, yes, I know your name Will." He joked and the small boy smiled and skipped into the store.

"They've never gender switched in the middle of the day." Virgil said to Patton as they followed. Logan listened carefully. "Well maybe he just woke up a bit more and realized." Patton explained and Virgil nodded.

"They're gender fluid." Virgil explained to Logan before following Will.

Virgil and Will looked at all the bedspreads and pillows while Patton stayed back with Logan. "So, are you two dating?" Logan asked and Patton turned. "What? Oh, no. We're just friends. I don't really.... Like people like that. But I platonically love him very much. And Will. They're my family, you know." Patton responded.

Logan smiled a bit and nodded. "Alright." Patton grinned. "And I'm pretty sure Virgil wouldn't wanna date anyone else who isnt you. He declined Remy by saying something of the sort." Patton said then left him to join Will & Virgil.

Logan stayed in his spot and swallowed before opening his phone and texting Remy what was going on so his roommate wouldn't be worried or anything.

~~~

Virgil carried the bags with a smile as they walked back. "I haven't been outside for like three months, its such a nice day." Virgil said and Logan made a face again.

"You keep saying that, can I just ask what you mean?" Logan asked and Virgil turned as they walked up the driveway.

"Oh, uhhh... Its, a long... Story but I, got arrested, so I've been in holding for a bit... Then under surveillance for longer so this is my first day out. Especially since... Before them all I did was hide." Virgil mumbled.

"You got arrested? For what?" Logan asked.

Patton looked at the two. "That's a 'When we're inside' conversation." Patton mumbled and Logan frowned as they entered and dropped their bags off.

Abbi went in her room to play on her new phone she had gotten while the three adults sat in the living room.

"Alright, so," And then Virgil told Logan everything that happened on his end since he "died".

"....And so now I'm here." Virgil mumbled and rubbed the back of his neck.

Logan looked at him and then at Patton, who had a sad look on his face. Patton put hand on Virgil's knee.

"Omigosh, this is the first time I've heard everything. Virgil, I'm so sorry." Patton mumbled and Logan cleared his throat.

"I too apologize. I should've called you, I've missed you everyday since then." Logan said.

Virgil rubbed at his face, his foundation he had put on before he had left running off to reveal the purple birthmark.

Logan pulled out a tissue from his pocket and rubbed the rest off, holding his face gently.

"Virgil," Logan said softly, looking into the eyed of hi best friend. Virgil looked at him too and sniffled, leaning into his hand.

"Alright, I'll give you two space," Patton said and slipped u dear their arms and joined Abbi in the back of their house.

Virgil scooted so he could sit next to Logan.

"I still love you," Logan mumbled as he wrapped his arm around Virgil. Virgil leaned into him.

"I do too, but,.... I can't. Not yet. I know its been years. I know I should be over it but Lo, you still left me. How am I supposed to trust you won't leave and hurt me again? How am I supposed to trust myself I won't still hurt anyone." Virgil sniffled again and Logan ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hey, its okay, I'll wait. I've waited this long, what's a little longer. I'll be here whenever you're ready." Logan said and they sat like that for a bit.

Virgil rubbed at his drying cheeks and looked up at Logan. "How're the others?" Virgil mumbled.

Logan sighed. "Remaht is safe with me, Brian will visit occasionally but I don't how many 'others' there are. Remy's mentioned a Remus a few times but all I know is he's in hiding."

Virgil nodded. "I'll need to talk with Remy face to face at some point. They found Harley and Apollo and brought them in for questioning last month. But they've been set free since they first hand didn't hurt or hack anything."

Logan nodded and suddenly Virgil's old phone rang. It was still an active phone but most numbers that went through were either telemarketers or back when the "gang" was together.

Virgil stifled through his sweatshirt pocket and fished it out and Logan made a choking noise. "Holy shit you kept it." He mumbled.

Virgil blushed as he dismissed the call. "It was all I had to remember you by." He replied and this time Logan's phone went off.

Logan pulled it out and sighed. "Remaht needs me back at the house for something. I'll have to question him when I get back for you. For now, goodbye. I'll be back the next time I can be."

Virgil nodded but didn't let go of him. "Do you promise you'll come back?" Virgil asked. Logan nodded. "I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter is next guys! And don't worry I'll tie up all loose ends but once its finished there'll be little short stories based off of this! Not entirely canon just some fun stuff!

**Author's Note:**

> So like this is totally based off of a thing I made on Tik Tok. If you want look up #maskedheroesau to see everything! Other people are allowed to join to as long as they stick to the plot! 
> 
> I'll try to update regularly....


End file.
